Transformers Crystal
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Hi my name is Crystal Witwicky and i'm 27 year old and i own auto shop call Winter Light. i also have a little brother name Sam and well he trying to sell our grandfather's glasses but NO Sam couldn't get human buyers. Ha i should talk since i have a friend that non human. well anyway this my adventure. IH/oc and OP/oc later
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note that I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 1

I'm walking through the freezing cold weather of late December. I shiver when a heavy wind hit me. Why did I listen to my dumb cousins? I will be inside where it's warm and my mom will read me a story to sleep while I sit in my dad's lap. But no I had to listen to my cousins and do that dare. I hate family renew.

My cousins dare me to go into the woods but I said no but they call me a scary cat and chicken. So I did but I end up lost and I don't think my cousins went to call for help. Damn my pride, always getting me into trouble.

I didn't see but I trip and I fall into the snow. I shiver more as some of the snow has gotten into my clothes. I'm I going to freeze here and maybe die. Oh please someone find me. I look up to the sky and pray to god to send anyone to find me or I find someone. As I open my eyes I saw a light.

A winter light, fly across the sky but wait it heading my way. Wait it HEADING TOWARDS ME. I stand up and ran as far I can but I fall again as there was a big slam behind me. I look up behind me to see a big whole in the ground and I saw some smoke. I stand up and started walking towards the hole. I look down the hole and there was a large metal thing. Maybe a ship.

I slide down to that whatever it is and when I was close I touch it. There was a small shock but not enough to hurt me. There was a light blue light that shine and the next thing happen was that the thing open. I look inside and there was a some what metal being, no wait that a robot.

I look at the robot but I finch when the robot's eyes open. I saw that they were a very light blue. The robot looks at me while I look at it. "Uh hi" I said as I give a wave. It didn't say anything but it gives a wave also. It was copying every move. I back up and I saw that the robot stand up and step out of the thing. "Do you understand me" I said. I notice that the robot eyes dim but light up a second later. "Now I do" said the robot. I flinch a little.

I didn't see that coming but I notice that the robot's voice sound like a girl. "That good uh are you a girl and do you have a name" I asked. "Yes and no" said the robot. So this is a robot girl and she doesn't have a name. "Not to be rude but what are you" I asked. "I don't know" said robot girl, as she looks over herself. She then looks up to me. "But what are you though" ask robot girl. "Me I am human" I answer. "Maybe I'm human then" said robot girl. "No I don't think so, your metal and we have skin" I said.

"Oh then do you know what I am then" ask the robot girl. "Sorry I don't but maybe one day I do, I promise" I said. "You will" said the robot girl. "Yeah I promise but you need a name though" I said. "Will you give me one" said robot girl. I was a little surprise but I smile. I already have a name right off the back.

"Winter Light" I said with smile. "Winter Light hmm I like" said Winter Light, then she reach out her hand, "my name is Winter Light and it nice to meet you" she then add. I smile as I grab her hand also. "My name is Crystal and I promise that I will find out what you are" I said with smile. "I thank you Crystal" said Winter Light.

"I could tell that we are going to be the best of friends" I said. "Me too" said Winter Light. We both laugh and just thinking of the future ahead of both of us. But unknown to both of us that we will be apart of something big very big.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

I slam the door as I enter my home while cursing up a storm. I enter the living room and tackle the sofa. "Oh what happen this time" said my best friend since I was five years old. She had long very light golden hair that shine in the light, pale white skin but fit perfect for her, hour glass body but I'm straight got it and then she has light blue eyes and I mean light blue eyes as if they glow.

Me well I have tan skin, also an hour glass body, pure black hair and I have crystal blue eyes. Lots of people say that we look like twins but I really don't see or Winter. "that asshole try to rip me off after the hard work I did but it good thing that I'm fast and I got to kick his ass" I said as cross my arms. "Hey at less you got to kick his ass then" said my friend. "Yeah I guess" I said. "Hey let watch some TV, that will clear your mind" said my friend. "yeah sure" I said.

Oh sorry I'm being rude here. My name is Crystal Hope Witwicky. It ok if you don't get the last name right, it cool. Well anyway I live in Tranquility, Nevada well more outside of Tranquility. Ok more about six miles away from the town. Well this place is my home/work place. It an Auto shop call the Winter Light Auto Shop, well this is actually the second one because the main one is in town. Let just say that is a home office.

Well anyway I live with my best friend Winter Light, she may be looks human but she is actually a robot. Yeah I said a robot. She and I made a something we like to call a holoform. Winter Light could transform really and it into a motorcycle. Well anyways in her holoform her name is Wendy Light. Well anyway about 22 years ago I meant Winter Light and ever since we been best friends, well more like sister really.

Also before I forgot Winter and I made a some what base under our home and Winter live down there in her true form. Also Winter and I are like train soldiers. Well we train each other really. Like come on since Winter is a robot there going to be someone out there that going to finger it out and try to capture her. So we need to protect each other.

Well any who, I'm the only one that knows about Winter, no one else. Not even my family but maybe my little brother Sam but that when he was five years old. I don't think he will remember. Also before I forget Winter has also went to school with me since we made the holoform for her.

"Hey Crystal" said Winter Light. "Yeah" I said. "Didn't you said that you were going to meet your dad and brother to get Sam his first car" asked Winter. "Oh shit" I said as I stand up, "I totally forgot thanks for reminding me" I then add as I jump over the sofa. "No problem but wait for me" said Winter as she follow me behind.

I ran outside and I saw the very light motorcycle coming my way and I jump on while putting on my helmet. "Thanks Winter" I said. "Where will you be without me Crystal" said Winter from the motorcycle radio. "In deep shit" I said with smirk. Winter laughs as she drive towards town.

Before we enter the town, Winter turn on her holoform. "So where are we going again" asked Winter. "You know my dad is cheap so where do you think" I said. "Why do I even ask" said Winter, "to the cheapest place it is then" she then add. I laugh as we head to the place.

When we got there I notice that Dad and Sam were there and they were arguing. I roll my eyes as Winter stop. We both get off and walk to father and son. "sis, Wendy do you agree that this place is a piece of crap" said Sam. We look around and then we look back to each other and nod. "Yep" we said. "See I told you" said Sam. "Thanks for taking my side" said Dad. "No problem" we said. "That real creepy you know that" said Sam. "What is" we ask as we laugh.

I notice that man was coming our way but I felt Winter's elbow hit my side. I look at her and she point to a car that pulls up but I notice that there wasn't a driver. "Do you think" ask Winter. "Let go meet" I said as I walk towards the car with Winter right behind.

When we came to the car, I put my hand on the hood. I slide my finger on it and I smirk when I felt the car shiver. I look at Winter and nod. We both get in the car. Me in the driver seat and Winter in the passenger seat. I put my hands on the steeling wheel but I noitice a face on wheel also. I rub it off to see it more clearly. "alright Winter do you remember anything since, I think another of your kind" I asked. Winter looks at the face also and shake her head.

"why can't I remember one damn thing, God I don't know what I am" said Winter. "well to make it I think easy, you're a robot who transformer into a motorcycle and maybe a human" I said. "Not helping" said Winter. "Alright" I said as I roll my eyes. I look at the radio. "Alright we know what you know" I said. "not really" said Winter. "Ok snatch that then, we think of what you are" I said. "Yep, well anyway my name is Winter Light and this girl here is like my sister Crystal Witwicky" said Winter. "So what your" I asked.

"_The bumblebee" _I hear lady on the radio. "Bumblebee is that your name" ask Winter. _"Sure is little lady"_ I then hear a cowboy. "Why can't you use your own voice" I then ask. _"Can't talk…damage in…battle…" _Bee said from different section. "why are you here in the car sell anyway" ask Winter. "Mission… to protect… Sam… from danger" said Bee. I was going to ask what kind of danger when I saw my family and the man walking over. "speak of the devil" said Winter. "we will talk about this later" I said. I poke my head out of the window and wave. "Yo Sam" I call out. "we found the prefect car for you" said Winter. "yeah that not a piece of shit" I also add. I smirk when the sell man glare at me but I only smirk more.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes" I hear Sam said as he looks over Bee. "Yeah. It got racing" I hear the sell man but stop when he realized, "Hey, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car", he then add. "why isn't that a shocker" I said with smirk. Winter laughs and I could feel Bee laughing also. "move over" said Sam. "What the magic word" I said with smile. "right now" he ask. "I'm not moving" I said with smirk. "Fine" said Sam as he mumble. "what was that I didn't hear that" I said.

"I said that Crystal and Winter are the best in the world and are my biggest heros" said Sam. "I didn't hear that mind saying that louder" said Winter. "CRYSTAL AND WINTER ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND ARE MY BIGGEST HEROS" said Sam very loud. "We know and awe Sam do you really mean it" said Winter and I. "yeah, yeah, yeah now move it will you" said Sam. I smile as I climb into the back seat and I smirk when I hear Sam mumble creepy girls.

"Feel good" said Sam as he puts his hand on the steeling wheel. "That sound so wrong" whisper Winter. We both laugh a little. "You two pick the right one" said Sam. "We know" we said. "Still creepy" said Sam. And we laugh. "How much?" I hear Dad ask. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-", said the sell man but I cut him off. "But the paint's faded", I said. "Yeah, but it's custom" said the sell man as he poke his head in the window. "It's custom faded?" said Winter.

"You both ladies these are cars. So I wouldn't expect you to understand", said the sell man. "why I" Winter and I said as we were getting ready to beat the crap of this guy. "you guy cool it, you both promise that you will behave" said Sam. We both growl as we try to clam down.

"Five grand" said jackass. "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry", said Dad. Winter and I check our pocket. "Shit I forgot my money at home" I said. "Me too" said Winter. "Kids come on, get out. Get out the car", said Jackass. "Hey you jackass we are adults" I yell at him. I will punch him if Winter was in the way or Sam was holding me back and that Jackass was away from the car. "Adult that act like kids now get out" said Jackass.

"I will and then I will kick your ass" I growl. "Let me have that action" said Winter. Sam gets out of Bee but his other door wouldn't open. "Bumblebee open your door" I said. When Sam side door close and other one slam open and hit the other car with Jackass inside. Winter and I try to hold our laughter. I notice the sell man glare at both of us and we both raise our hands. "We didn't do it" we said. "But I wish" I whisper to Winter. "Me too" Winter whisper back.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out" said the sell man. "I wish I could knock him out with a sledgehammer" I whisper. Winter try to hold in her laughter. "Do anything you want Bee" I said. _"Thank you little lady" _said Bee from a cowboy. We get out of bee and stand next to my dad and bro. "Hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" call out jackass.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. Idiot. "That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabama", said Jackass as he lead us to another car. But when we were close to the car I hear a very loud noise. I thought it was some car snatching glass/throwing up. But then all the cars's glass all bow up. "Hit the deck" Winter and I said as we tackle dad and Sam to the ground.

We all stand up and look at all the destroy car. Winter and I whistle. Wow. We turn to Mr. Jackass and I laugh at his reaction at his 'beautiful cars'. "Four thousand" said idiot as he show four fingers. Winter and I laugh as we hi five. Bee 1, Idiot 0.

Dad and Sam went to get the keys and papers done while Winter and I lead on Bee. "I got to say Bee nice move" said Winter. "Yep" I said as I nod my head. I could feel Bee shake another way as laughing. "Thank you, thank you I'm here to next Tuesday" said Bee from Shrek. Winter and I laugh. We saw dad and Sam coming our way. I notice that Sam had the keys. Where did he get them I will never know?

After a while we came to my parents's house, well I live there before but you know I move out. after my mother stuff us with sweet, yes Winter eat like us but before the holofrom she almost die of hungry. We never know what her kind eat or drink, you get my point. Anyway Winter and I were staring at Bee with a cold and I mean very cold stare. I notice that Bee will shiver from the stare once or twice. Then Winter and I look at each other and nod. We look back to bee. "Bee you need a wash" we said. Yeah like come on he like cover in dirt and oil.

Before Bee could say anything. Winter and I dash into the house and into my old room. Yeah I sometime come around to sleep over and Winter not far behind. I change into a blue swimming bra with blue short shorts that had a black line on the side. Winter change into the same thing but it was yellow like the color of her hair. "CUTE" we said to each other and we laugh after.

Then we dash to the shed. We grab all the things to clean bee and I went to warm the water. Like come on would you like to take a shower with freezing water, yeah thought so. When all was done we came back to bee. "Bath time" we said as we throw the water to bee. I some that jump up like a feet up in the air. Oh yeah I use the cold water. Think of it was revenge for hurting our ears. When Bee came back to ground Winter and I grab a rag and dip in the pink bubbles.

We rub in circles and taking our time as we clean him. He shivers and purrs of the touch. We were done with that we laugh because bee looks like those poodles. "Bee you look like a poodle" I said as I laugh hard with Winter. We laugh even hard when Bee use the radio to make barking noises. Oh this guy is funny.

When we were over our laugh fit we started to clean inside bee. Well Winter clean inside while I clean under Bee. Bee shiver more then before and some part purr when I clean some part. I don't want to know.

When we were done, we look over Bee. He was very clean I could even see myself on him. He shine in the light sun after noon. But now Winter and I were cover in oil and dirt. "how does it feel to be all clean" asked Winter. "And sexy" I add. _"thank you ladies"_ said Bee with the cowboy voice.

Then we laugh as Bee started playing 'I'm sexy and I know it'. "well we are glad that you like it" said Winter. "but now we need a shower" I said, "I call it frist" I then add as I ran in. "HEY NO FAIR" yell Winter. "YOU GOT TO BE FAST" I yell back as I slam the bathroom door close.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

Well after bath time bee and after Winter and I took our shower. When we came down stairs Bee and Sam were gone. "Hey mom where Sam" I ask. "oh he went to a party with Miles" Mom answer. "Ok got it" I said. I shiver at the thought of Miles. I hate that idiot. He is so weird. One time when I was living with my parents still I found him in my draws with my bra in his face. I will have killed him if Winter, Sam and Dad weren't holding me back while Mom drag that creep back home.

Well anyway Winter and I were heading back home. since it was our day off, yeah it awesome when you're the boss. You could pick what day you want as your day off. awesome I know. When we were close to the house, I call into my wrist band. "door open" I said.

Then this ground door open. It like those underground parking lots. Winter could do it too but she could do it in her head. Like the internet and she could of pass college like that but since I don't have an computer as a brain. Well if I go down, Winter goes down with me.

Anyway Wimter drive into the tunnel and once I got off of her. She transformer into her real form. "So what do you want to do" I ask. "Shooting range or video games" answer Winter. "hmm how about Call of Duty" I ask. "Game on then" said Winter. We walk towards the big and I mean big flat screen TV.

Yep that right we got a home under our home. You see since Winter is you know and she need to move around so yeah. So we built this place for her. Since we think that some other of Winter kind will come some day like today with bee.

Anyway we also built like five other rooms. There like three offices, a med bay, shooting range, game room what we need fun, a kitchen for me or anyone who find out about Winter, bathrooms, living room, a main hanger/computer room and we also made a library and made the books about Winter size. Oh before I forget we also made some things Winter's size and some in human size.

After while of playing with Winter wining we went to bed. The next morning I got up and did what I do every morning. Had some breakfast and went down to the underground home. I saw Winter siting on the sofa reading a book. "alright I call a rematch" I call out. "fine" said Winter as she put her book to her side. "don't cheat this time" I said as I turn on the game. " I wasn't cheating" said Winter. "lies" I yells as point a finger to her. "Whatever ready to lose" ask Winter. "No I'm ready to win but are you ready to lose" I ask. She smirks and I smirk back. Then we back to playing our game.

Well anyway we have been playing for a while. I really don't know for how long really. We were playing until I hear my phone. _"Help me my heros" _I hear Sam said. "Sammy boy is calling" I said. Yeah I made that as my ring tone. Pretty much when Sam call he is in trouble and need help. Sister to the rescues…again.

"Hello Sammy boy" I answer. "Crystal Santen's Camaro is in front of the house come and help me please" said Sam and then I hear a little girl scream and the other line end dead. I calmly put my phone away and put back in my pocket. "He found out" asked Winter. "yep" I said with nod. "and we need to help him" asked Winter. "Again" I said. "when will he stay out of trouble" asked Winter as she transform in her bike mode. "who know" I said as I put on my helmet. "yep" said Winter.

"Hey maybe we will be able to see more of your kind and ask what you are" I said we Winter drive. "Hey that true" said Winter as she drive faster. "so I told you that we will find out what you are Winter, I never go back on my promises" I said. "well say" said winter.

I have this little bug on Sam so I could track him. What that boy is always getting into trouble. Anyways it show that Sam was moving around the whole place and every time when he does stop and we go over there, he move again.

"this is very and I mean very annoying" I said as I look at the moving blinking dot on Winter's screen. "you got that right" said Winter. I look back to the screen when it was blinking loud. It show that Sam had stop. "winter" I said. "on it" said Winter and then speed away at her highest. We took the shortest too.

When we got there I notice Sam and the girl that Sam had a crush for years, what was her name. Oh yeah Mikaela Banes. Not only that but I notice the five metal giant giants too. But I didn't care because saw blood spot on Sam. "SAM" I call out. "Crystal" ask Sam. "Who else" I said as Winter stop.

I take off my helmet. "Well uh" said Sam. "Whatever now who got you hurt so I could turn them into scrap metal" I said as I get the first aid kit under Winter's seat. "There was this small robot-och" yelp Sam as I clean some of his wounds. "Man up or at less boy up" I said. "CRYSTAL" said Sam with deep blush. "I need the name kid" I said. "I don't know" said Sam, "and how are you not freaking out."

"Why you ask" I said I finish and put the first aid kit back where it was before. "well I don't know there FIVE GIANT ROBOTS" said Sam. "no need to yell Sam, I'm right here" I said as I cross my arms. "Oh and another thing is where is Wendy, she like always at your side" ask Sam.

"Oh she is around" I said with smirk. "Oh please no, this is not the time to be ninja so wherever you are Wendy come on out" shout Sam. "you heard the boy Wendy show your self" I said trying to hold back my laughter. "ok" said winter as she transform. Then she kneels before Sam. "You call Sam" she ask. Sam lost all the color to his face and then he pass out.

Both Winter and I sigh and shake our head. "Oh Sam" we said. "That creepy" said Mikaela. "Thank you" we said and then laugh. "winter like to wake Sam" I ask. "Sure" said winter as she poke sam on his side. I saw the small spark and Sam was on his feet with wide eyes. "Who, what, where, how" he ask with a daze and crazy look. Then he look at Winter and I. I notice that he was going to pass out again but I came to him a slap him across the face. "Don't you dare pass on me" I warn. He nod his head and then he looks at Winter. "Wait how uh you know" asked Sam. "holofrom" Winter and I said. "Still creepy" said Sam. "Thank you" we said with smirk.

"No it can't be" said a bot. we look at the one to speak. What he looks like a hummer. "What do you mean Ratchet" asked a blue and red bot. "Winter Mist" said Ratchet. "Uh it Winter Light" she winter with a confuse look. "You look just your femme creator" said Ratchet.

"Alright dude back it up what are you talking about" I ask as cross my arms. "Winter Light is actually name Winter Mist and she is my sparkling" said Ratchet. "Uh what do you mean I'm your sparkling" ask Winter. "And what a sparkling and a femme creator" I asked. "You don't know how do you not know what your mech creator" said Ratchet with a very sad face. "I'm very sorry sir but I never see you in my life" said Winter. Ratchet sigh as he look away.

"fragging war" I hear Ratchet mumble. "Hey will you explain or anyone" I said, "we hate to be in the dark here". "Ratchet's mate Moonracer had twins name Winter Mist and Snow Strom" said the blue and red bot. "there was con attack at the time when they were born. Moonracer try to save the twins but was too weak from birth" said the black bot. "but she matter save the two but they were lost into space" said a sliver.

"I wasn't there at the time, I was off somewhere else and I try oh I try to get to my mate and my two sparkling but I didn't make it in time" said Ratchet, "I saw them shot into space and I could find any date as to where they were shot to". Then Ratchet turn to Winter.

"but I found one and Winter you are my sparkling" said Ratchet. "But Ratchet she looks like a full grown femme wouldn't she be like a youngling" asked the sliver bot. "yes indeed but how those" said Ratchet. "Maybe she live here on Earth or maybe she didn't eat or drink or whatever you eat because she eat Earth food" I said very confuse.

"Maybe but I need to look into this later with all my tools" said Ratchet. "Indeed in the mean while" said the red and blue bot. he kneel before us. "my name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron", said Optimus. "But you could call us Autobots for short" said Ratchet. "Autobots" whisper Sam. "What cracking little bitches" said the sliver one as he flip and land into a thinking pose. "My first Lieutenant. Designation, Jazz", said Optimus.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" said Jazz as he back flip and land on a old car in a relax pose, arms cross. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam. "Internet" Winter and I said. We both smirk as Sam glare at us. "What" we asked. "You two are a pain" said Sam. "Awe thanks" we said as we both laugh. Sam sigh as he shake his head.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide", Optimus said. I turn my head to hear a gun and I was in front of a cannon. "You feeling lucky punk" ask IronHide. I smirk as I pull out my owe small gun that turn into a small cannon that power up like his. "Hell yeah" I said. then IronHide laugh. "I like this femme" said Ironhide as he put his cannons away. I do too. "are all femme like you" he then add. "No just her" said Winter. "Damn straight" I said with smirk.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" said Otpimus to the bot that said to be Winter's father I think. I notice that he was sniffing the air. Ok weird, is like part blood hound. Wait do they even have blood hounds.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females" said Ratchet. I have a deep blush and I look at Sam with death stare. He was shaking from the stare. Then I punch him and follow that from Winter who was in her holofrom.

"Control yourself boy" I said as I cross my arms. "we don't have time for that" said Winter as she follow me. "Why do you hurt so much" asked Sam as he rub his jaw. "Love hurt Sammy boy" Winter and I said with smirk. "that just plain creepy. Sometime I wonder if you too share a brain" said Sam. "Maybe who know" we said again. Sam moan from a head ach. "please continue" I said.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee", Optimus said to Bee. "We met again bee" I said. "How it hanging" said Winter. "Wait two met" asked Sam. "Uh yeah" said Winter. "Like when we went to that Jackass's car place" I said.

"So you're my guardian" asked Sam to Bee. "I think that what he said Sam" I said. "Shut up" said Sam. Then Sam was slap across his face. "Don't be rude to your sis" said Winter. I smirk as I pat his head. "Yeah to be rude to me" I said. I then look at bee when I remember something. "Oh hey why can't Bee talk anyways" I ask.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle", Ratchet said as he scan Bee's throat and making him cough, "I'm still working on them." I give a sad smile to him. "Sorry bee" I said. _"No worry about a thing" _said Bee from the radio. I smile and nod to him. "Why are you here?" I hear Mikaela ask. She had been quiet.

"I'm wondering that also" asked Winter. "You don't know" asked Jazz. "Uh no I don't, I didn't even know what I am" said Winter. "So mind explaining" I asked.

"We are looking for the All-Spark" said Optimus, "and we must find it before Megatron." "Mega-what?" Sam ask confuse. I roll my eyes. "Sam a Mega-who" I said. "Not a Mega-what" said Winter finish for me. I look back to Optimus and I notice that he press something where I think it his ear. Then something shot out of his eyes. I look around to see everything change. I look around all around is war.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" explain Optimus as everything moves like a moive. "our grandfather" Sam and I said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Optimus explain.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam ask. I raise my eye brow at him. He really asks that. Wow. "EBay" answer Optimus. I slap my hand on my face. "Oh eBay you never surprise me" I said. Then I slap Sam up side the head again and follow by Winter. "och what was that for now" asked Sam.

"We told you not to sell grandpapa Witwicky" Winter and I said. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet then explains. "And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus add, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" he also add. Everyone look hard down at Sam and he gets more nervous.

"Sam" asked Mikaela. "Please tell us that you have those glasses" said Winter and I. "uh yeah they are at my house" said Sam. "Then let roll then" I said as I hop on Winter. "Before earth get destroy by the cons" said Winter. "Not unless I kick there ass first" I said as I put on my helmet, "no one threaten my home without me kicking there ass." "Well say" said Winter as I she does a wheelie and drive out of there. Cons look out because Winter and I are on our way.

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 4

Winter and I where leading everyone to house but when we got there, well Sam was in panic. "look I want you three to watch them ok so I will get the glasses, give me five minutes" said Sam as he tell us. "Just move your ass before I kick it" I said as I cross my arms as I lead on IronHide doors. "Why do everything with you involve in violent" ask Sam. "That how I am. Now go" I said. Sam ran off to the house.

I don't know how long we were waiting but Optimus transform and started walking towards the home. Not a moment later the other transform and follow him and Mikeala trying her best to stop them. "Well follow the leader" I said as I follow the leader. "You can't beat them join them" said Winter as she too transform. We walk towards the house.

When we got there I jump over the gate and Winter walk over it while Mikeala use the gate door. I look around the yard to see oh dad's love grass all step over. I look at the fountain. I fall over laughing. Dad and mom take years working and fixing this yard and all but get destroy in seconds by a couple of steps of robots. When I was done with my laughter fit I notice that the bots where giving me a weird look. "what you looking at" I said as I cross my arms. "Don't worry but that. That just her" said Winter.

"damn straight" I said as I stand up. I then notice my rat- oh sorry my dog ran right pass me. I look at my rat for a dog and then lift his leg. I look who he was going to pee on. "Sam your rat peeing on the robot who own guns" I call out. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam yell. "Ugh wet" said IronHide as he flip off the rat off. then he bring out his cannons. I had a wide smile. Yeah the rat going to die but I frown when Sam save that rat. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo!" said Sam trying to save his rat. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"yes fire away now" I said as I jump and down. "A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my… This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" asked Sam. "I don't they just rats" I said. "You're not helping" said Sam as he glare at me. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot", Ironhide said. "a good reason to blast that rat" I said.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked and then point at his rat, "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!" "Bad Mojo" said IronHide as he put his cannons away. I fall over laughing. A giant robot getting pee on by a rat size dog and saying bad Mojo. Just funny really. "My foot's gonna rust" said IronHide. "oh don't be such a big baby" I said as I grab a rag that was laying around. I walk over to him and clean his foot. "There it won't rust" I said as I throw the rag away. he nod and walk away.

"Ahh, okay, okay" said Sam as he walk into between Optimus's legs and up the stairs, "Shut up and hide" as he walks inside. "just hurry" said Optimus beofer Sam disappear into the house. I look around to see everyone looking around for I don't know but I did notice that Ratchet and Winter were talking. I guess since Winter is his long lost daughter that they have some catching up to do. But I do wonder where Winter's twin is though. I look up to the sky and where it lead to space. Is she still out there alive or is she dead. I look at Bee and almost had a heart attack. I throw a wrench at bee's head and he back away from the window as he rub the dent on his head. "are you cazy do you want my parents see you" I whisper/yell at him, then I look around the yard, "then kill all when they see what a mess you did". Bee nod his head no. "good now away from the window" I said. Bee nod and walk away.

I look over to see that Optimus lift Mikeala up and into Sam's room. I ran up to Winter and knock on her foot. She look down to me and I had a serious look on my face. I saw the horror on her face when she notice what I had in mind. "Do we really have to" whine Winter. "Your pick, the cons finding the All-Spark or going into Sam's room" I said.

"Finding the cube" said Winter. "Winter Light" I said using her full name. "What I care about my health and safety" said Winter. "Where your sense of adventure" I ask. "That isn't a adventure that a death trap" said Winter.

"winter if I'm going in there, you are going down with me" I said and then smirk, "or I will just you know, show them the prank I did to you". I hear her gasp. "you wouldn't dare, I thought we were sisters" said Winter. "only when you don't go down with me" I said with smirk. "Your evil you know that" said Winter as she transform and turn her holoform.

"Yes I know but you love me" I said as I climb up to Sam's room. "Well not right now I don't" said Winter as she follow me. "oh relax if we live after this then I will make my famous chocolate banana and strawberry cake" I said. "ok now I love you" said Winter. Always works. We enter in to the danger zone also know as Sam's room.

"Well let start the search and rescue begin" I said as we begin searching those poor glasses. As we search, I notice that Optimus came back the window. "Sam, someone at window and he want you to hurry your ass and find those glasses" I said. "I got it" said Sam as he went to talk to him. I was looking through all Sam's crap but I didn't find those glasses. This is going to take forever. Then the power went out. ok it will take longer then forever now. I storm to the window to yell at the bots but oh no I get a blinding light in the face. "Turn that fucking light off" I yell as I fall back into the room.

I stand up and rub my eyes but I froze when I hear my dad. "Sam, are you in there? How come the doors locked? You know the rules; no doors locked in my house!" I hear dad said. "Shit, shit, shit" I said over and over. I grab Mikeala and duck her in the dirty clothes that belong to Sam. I feel sorry for her. But it has to be done or we die.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" I hear mom said. Winter and I put more stuff on Mikeala and making a mountain. "One more chance. Five", said dad. Damn he counting down. "Oh dear…" said mom. "Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal" said Dad. When that was done. I tackle Sam's bed.

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door!" said Mom. I lay down with my arms cross. "three" count dad. Winter went to sitting on a chair by Sam's deck. "Sam listen to your father" said Mom. "two" said dad. "He's counting" said mom. "stand back" said dad. I look at Sam as he ran towards the door and slam it open. "What's up? What's with the bat?" ask Sam.

"Who were you talking to?" ask Dad. "uh Crystal and Wendy" said Sam as he show us. Winter and I wave at our spot. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" ask Mom. "I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager" said Sam. "why isn't that the truth if you don't believe him. Look around his room" I said. " that doesn't matter. What was that light?" ask dad. "No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam said. I roll my eyes. Oh Sam.

"No, I saw, there was light under the door", said Dad. "Alright look we were playing cops and robbers ok. You see Sam took something from us and Sam would give it up. So we point a light in his face and act of those cops and robbers" I said, "show him Wendy". Winter pulls out a big light, that shine as bright as Ratchet's. "See now look you can't, you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate!" Sam said. "We knocked for five minutes", said Dad.

"I'm a teenager!" said Sam. "We knocked", said mom. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam said. "Hey look we gotten move since it parents on son" I said, "so bye", I then add as I bolt it out of there with Winter right behind me.

We climb down the stairs and down into the kitchen. "I feel bad for leaving Sam behind" said Winter. "Hey in this family you got what you have to do to survival and more so from my parents" I said. "ture" said Winter. I didn't see it but I trip. My face met ground. "I'm going to kill Sam" I said, "how many time have I told him to keep his stuff out of the way". "a lot" said Winter as she help me up. I pick up Sam bag and glare at it for making me trip.

"Hey wait didn't Sam say that the glasses were in his bag" ask Winter. I raise a eye brow and then open the front pocket. I could feel my eye twitch when I pull out the glasses. "I am seriously going to kill that boy now" I said. "I'm in" said Winter as she had a annoy look. "SAM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" I yell. "WE FOUND YOUR GLASSES" yell Winter. Winter and I walk towards the bottom of the stairs as Sam and Mikeala came down. Guess they found her. I hear the door bell and we look towards the door and we saw men a black suits. Oh my god it Men in Black. MIB found out about the bots.

"What is this?" Sam ask. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" asked this dude. I think he the leader. "Yeah", Sam answer him. "Well, I need you to come with us" said the guy. Woah not good. "whoa way out of line there pal" I said as Winter and I step infront of Sam and Mikeala. "that right you are not taking me son" said Dad. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." said idiot. "well I'm asking to get the hell out of here" I said. "You have no right to come here and start ordering around" Winter said. "Really? You're gonna try to get rough with us?" said jackass.

"Yeah and I will gladly kick your ass" I said. "No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here", said dad. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here" he said. "and what will that be then" I asked. I saw someone walking toward the main guy and then whisper something and the son of a bitch had a wide creepy grin.

"You" said jackass as he point to Sam. I move to block his view from Sam. "me" asked Sam. "Step forward, please", asked idiot and I notice that something in his hand. "just stand here" asked Sam as he step forward. "Yeah" said the idiot. then wave the thing at Sam and then thing beeps. "Fourteen rads", said the guy with wide smile, "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he then said.

What just happen. Then the men come to just and Winter and I did the only thing that any woman does when she being threaten by a man. They fight. The frist thing I did was kick a man, where the sun doesn't shine. I then punch and kick. I dough and block there attacks. Then I felt a shock at the back of my neck and I pass out.

When I woke up again, I saw that I was in a van with Sam and Mikeala. Wait where Winter. "Mikeala where Wendy" I whisper ask her worry in my voice. "she got away to get some help" whisper Mikeala back. I nod as I sit up, I felt that I had hand cuffs. Oh not these again. "good to see you awake" said Jackass. I glare at him but he only smirk.

"So, LadiesMan217", said Jackass to Sam. I could feel my eye twitch. Damn it to hell with Sam's username. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it", Sam said. I roll my eyes, yeah right. "What do you make of this?" said jackass as he show us a voice mail. I feel my eye twitch again. "Is that you?" asked jackass. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" said Mikaela as we glare at LadiesMan. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car _TRANSFORMED_. Enlighten me", asked Jackass.

"Well, here's what I said, okay?'Cause this is a _TOTAL _misunderstanding that my had been stolen…", Sam trail off. "really" said pain in the ass. "From me, from my home, but its fine now, because it's back! It came back!" Sam finish. I shake my head. Oh Sam. "Well, not by itself", Mikaela said. "Well no!" Sam said. "yeah I found it and I bring it back" I then said. "Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" Mikaela said. Everyone was laughing but I wasn't. This is so stupid. Then they all stop when this guy ask this question. "So what do you kids know about aliens?" asked this guy.

"Hello I am adult" I said. "Whatever" said the guy, "so what do you know about aliens" he ask again. "What? Like a Martian? Like E.T? No", Sam said. "It's an urban legend" Mikaela add. "You chasing little green men, you nerds freaks" I asked. Then the guy took this badge and I saw his name on it, Simmons. Good now I had name to that fucking ugly face of his. "You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge" said Simmons.

"So I don't care" I said. "You sure because I'm gonna lock you up forever!" said Simmons. "Oh I am so scared" I said with annoy face. "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall" said Mikaela. "yeah did you got to fight off angry old women and hitting with their hand bags" I said.

"You. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" said Simmons. I look at Mikeala. "what parole" asked Sam. "it nothing" said Mikaela. "A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons said. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his" said Mikaela. "You stole cars?" Sam ask her. "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along" said Mikaela.

I growl real look and I snap my head to Simmons and glare at him and he finch. "hey you fucking idiot stay out of a lady's business you nerd freak" I said. then he smirk at me and I notice the lust in his eyes. I growl more. "oh you sure talk since you have refix some stolen cars" said Simmons. "again stay out of a lady's business" I yell. "not only that but you were adopted" said Simmons.

I froze up, me adopted. "no I am not" I said. "oh yes you. About 27 years ago the Wikiys adopt a girl but the girl didn't had no info about anything at all. It like you fall from the sky and land in front of them" said Simmons. I look down with wide eyes. No I can't be adopted. I can't. I snap my head back him. "you are lying you fucking jackass" I yell at him. He only smirk. "so it time to talk" said Simmons but stop when the car crash into something or someone.

I stay clam as the car was lift up back two hands and then crash down to the floor. Everyone was screaming while I was calm I will laugh at their faces. Then two hands rip the roof of the car. I look up to see a light and then the light turn off and there he was, Optimus Prime. I smirk. "you assholes are in trouble now" I said. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you our friend, Optimus Prime" said Sam. "Taking the children and young lady was a bad move", said Optimus as he glare at them. then the idiots point there guns at them. I roll my eyes as I unlock my cuffs.

As if those guns will hurt the bots, idiots. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" order Optimus. Then other came around and point their guns to them. "Freeze" yell IronHide. "Give me those" said Jazz as he takes their guns away. then Optimus kneel to our level and stare at Simmons. "don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus ask him. "Look, there are S-7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you" said Simmons. "really well you just communicate with him you idiot" I said. "Get out of the car", Optimus order him. I smirk. "All right. Me? You want me to-" said Simmons but was cut off by Optimus. "NOW" order Optimus. I smirk as everyone finch and got out.

They take us out of the door. And Mikeala help and take Sam's hand cuff. "You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked. I glare at him. "You weren't supposed to hear all that", Mikaela said. I then hug Mikaela. "I understand Mikaela" I said. I let go of her and then I look at Sam. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" asked Mikaela. I nod as I notice the guilty look on Sam face. "come on we will talk about this later. Right now we got assholes to talk" I said as I walk to them.

"Big guys! Big guys with big guns!" said Simmons as he looks at the bot's guns. "How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela ask. "Where did you take our parents?" Sam and I ask. "first off they are not your parents and second I am not at liberty to discuss it" said Simmons. I punch him. "wrong answer try again" I said.

"Oh No" said Sam as he go into Simmons suit. "Hey! You touched me! That's a federal offence!" yell Simmons. I punch him again. "shut up" I said. "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" said Sam as he look at the badge. "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with their big alien friend standing over there and this no body" said Jackass. I growl as I punch him again.

"you should be afraid of me" I said. "What is Sector Seven?" asked Sam. "Wouldn't you like to know?" answer Simmons. I punch him again. "wrong again" I said. I fall over laughing as Bee started peeing on Jackass. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man", Optimus order him. "Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons yell.

Sam and Mikaela then started putting on hand cuffs on the idiots but the bigger idiot. "All right, tough guy! Your turn!" said Mikaela to Simmons. "What are you talking about" said Simmons. "Your clothes, all of it, off" said Mikaela. "For what?!" asked Simmons. "For threatening my dad" answers Mikaela. Then Simmons started taking his clothes off while glare at her. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool" said Simmons.

Then he had these flowers boxers and like a somewhat Super Man symbol but with the seven. "Those are nice", Mikaela said, "now get behind the pole" she then add. "This is such a felony what you're doing", said Simmons.

"Don't care" I said. "I will hunt you down! You hear?!" "He'll hunt you down", said another idiot. "Without any remorse!" said idiot one. "No remorse" said idiot two. "Whatever you say", Sam said as he and Mikaela walk away. "You guys hear an echo" I asked. Then I hear cars and coming our way. I look over to see those cars. "Optimus! Incoming" yell IronHide as he slams his fist into the ground which stops those cars. "Roll out!" Optimus order out. They all transform and I hop on Winter Light as we race off with IronHide right behind us. I got a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

Winter, IronHide came to a bridge and we saw those jackasses were taking down bee. "NO" Winter and I yell. Winter and I jump over the bridge while Winter pass me my swords. You just got to love sub space. Winter land first and then she catches me and we both run towards Bee. Winter went and try to free Bee while I went to kick ass. I punch and kick at anyone that in my way. I slice those tanks that were freezing Bee. Then I hear a loud cry of pain.

I turn around to see that they got Winter. I run after her but then I was surround but these jackasses and they were pointing guns at me. "Freeze" order one idiots. "Drop them" order another. I growl at them. "You dare point a gun at me I will kill you all" I yell.

They started shooting and I flip them off bullets with my swords like those people in Star Wars. There was one bullet that flip and it hit my leg. I hiss in pain as I fall. I cry out in pain as another one hit my shoulder. I try to hold back tears as the pain in my leg and shoulder, hurt like a bitch. Then I growl as they took my swords away and then they hand cuff me.

I look at Winter and Bee as they suffer. I didn't care if my tears fall. That was my sister and my new friend. I notice that Bee and Winter look at me and I sob a little as I could see the pain in there eyes and there begging anyone to help. "I'm sorry, I try" I whisper. Then these Jackasses drag me to stand on my feet and drag me to the cars. Then I notice Leader Jackass.

I growl at him while he smirk. "Miss me" he ask. I growl as I give a very hard kick to him where the sun doesn't shine. "Like I miss the fucking cold" I growl. He falls to his knees as he hold himself as he wine in pain. Good. "Go back to hell you son of a bitch devil and rot there" I yell as they drag me away from him. "Put her in the car with her two little criminal friends" groan Jackass.

So they drag me off to the cars and I meet Sam and Mikeala. I watch from the window as the car drive away as they drag Winter and Bee away. I growl as I look away and letting the tears fall. Damn where is the Autobots, if Ratchet said that Winter Light is his daughter then why didn't he come in and save her like any dad would. I don't want to believe that idiot but what if he right about me being adopted. Then where are my real parents then.

These idiots has drive us to the airport and onto a helicoptuer where we meet these other people. Oh and another, THEY DIDN'T EVEN HEAL MY WOUNDS. So I am very piss at the moment. "I'm Maggie, and this is Glen. What they get you for?" asked Maggie. "Bought a car and turn out to be an alien robot" said Sam, "who knew" he then add. I saw that they were in wow. "well I did actually and the fact I have a sister that a robot it alien" I said with smirk as I could see Glen eyes widen out. After flying in the helicopter we came back to ground but we still went into vans which drove us to the Hoover Dam.

I wouder why we are here. Oh another thing they let Sam and Mikeala free from the hand cuffs and me oh no. they let me keep these on while I slowly lose blood. We follow a group of MIB wanted bes. Well everyone walk while I limp, remember I got shot on the legs. I look around as I notice some army men. But wait I know those army men.

I smile as I try to walk over to them but these idiots stop me. "Will, Epps" I call out. Will and Epps look over to see who call them and they was surprise to notice that it was me. He and Epps walk over to me but were worry and angry that they notice my gun wounds. "What happen to you" ask Will as he look at my wounds. "Where Wendy" ask Epps. "they" I said as shake my head to jackass, "shot me and Wendy I don't know they took her somewhere".

I notice the angry on there faces as they glare at jackass. "How do you know them" ask Sam. "Meant Will's wife Sarah in college and Wendy and I became friends with her all of college years. Then Sarah, Wendy and I meant Will. Soon after they went out dating and we also Epps along the way. Soon Will and Sarah got marry and have a girl name Annabelle, cute baby" I explain.

"hey look, I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" ask jackass. "your lap dogs shot me" I growl as I glare. "Again bad start, anyways. You must be hungry? Want a Latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" he then asks. I look at him as if he grow another ugly head. Is he really being serious? "you asshole you shot her" yell Will. "and haven't heal her wounds" yell Epps. All asshole had was a 'your point' face. oh just wait until he was close another to me. "Where's my car?" asked Sam. "and my motorcycle and swords" I then said, "oh and another, GET THESE CUFF OFF" I yell.

I notice a man walks towards us and I notice the badge and his name is Banachek. "I need you two to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now", said Banachek. "No you listen here you don't know what going on but we do and I know for sure that people will die so now fucking listen to us since you don't know shit" I said.

"And another thing first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down", said Sam as walks in front of me, "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever" he then add as he point to Mikaela. "add that to list of getting these cuff off, get my motorcycle and my swords" I then add.

They take the cuff off and I rub them a little and then I notice one idiot that had my swords. I storm up to him and grab my swords and glare at him. "shoot me I cut you all" I growl as I walk back to Sam and Mikaela. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car and motorcycle" said Banachek. He walks away and with us following behind, well I limp actually. "Thank you" I hear Mikaela whisper.

After walking and me limp, Epps decide to just carry me on his back. Epps is always sweet. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs", said asshole. "NBEs?" asked Epps.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials", asshole explain to us, "Try and keep up with the acronyms" he then add. I roll my eyes. We all stop when we got to a door and it even had the NBE on the front. "What you're about to see is totally classified", Banachek said to us. When the doors open, my eyes widen. Megatron and right there frozen but it still sent shivers down my back. "Dear god, what is this?" asked a older man.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole. Our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago", Banachek explain to us as we walk towards the war lord, "shipped him here to this facility in 1934" he then add. "We call him NBE One", asshole said oh so proudly. "you guys are really idiots" I said. "And why that" said asshole as he glares at me. "well for one thing he isn't name NBE one… in fact…" I said as I trail off. "Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons", Sam said.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind", Banachek said. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it", Asshole then said.

"And you didn't think the US military might need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" said the older man as he wave his arm to Megatron. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security", Banachek said. "Well now you do" I said. "So, why Earth?" Will then ask. "The All Spark", I answer with a serious look as everyone look at me.

"The all-spark is a cube shape and is made of metal but has lots of power" I explain, "and not only that but Megatron but to you NBE one wants to use that power to built an army by using Earth's tech and to take over entire universe" I then add. I look at everyone with glare. "point is if you don't under stand. Megatron take the cube then we are screw" I said.

I notice that everyone was nervous but the most scared. "And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons. I nod as I close my eyes. "Yeah" I said. "And we need to find it before the cons do" said Sam. I notice that Simmons and Banachek look at each other. "you know where it is, don't you?" asked Sam. "follow me" said Banachek as he walk away with us following. Before we did I look behind me and glare at Megatron one more time. You won't have the cube before I couldn't see the war lord anymore.

"You're about to see our crown jewel", Simmons said as we follow him to a room and there behind a window glass. It was huge very huge which made Optimus an ant to it. It was the All-Spark.

I look at the cube and I could feel a pull from it. I couldn't hear anyone, it felt like it was just me and the cube. _"Snow Storm" _I then hear a voice. A calm and kind voice, like mother. _"Snow Storm" _I hear it again and I notice that it was in my mind. _"who are you and why are you calling me Snow Storm" _I ask. _"that is what I gave you, sweetspark but I am Moonracer" _said MoonRacer.

"_wait my name but my name is Crystal and hold on a second aren't you Ratchet's wife or mate to be clear"_ I ask. _"yes"_ answer MoonRacer. _"and Winter Light mother"_ I ask. _"yes and also your"_ said MoonRacer. _"hold on there. In case you didn't notice but I am human and how can I be your daughter"_ I ask. She was quiet and I thought she left but then everything around me disappear.

I was in the forest and right now it snowing. "Why I'm I here" I ask. I then hear the sound of a bot walking. I turn around and at first I thought it was Winter but it wasn't. she look like Winter but she had white, blue and some sliver and black. "Who are you" I ask. "I am MoonRacer" said MoonRacer.

"oh well why are we here" I ask. "You will see" said MoonRacer with smile. I raise an eye brow at her. What dose she mean by that. "Oh Ron, I wish we could have a kid" I hear a familer voice. I turn around to see, Mom and Dad. "We will Judy we will" said Dad. "but I want one now Ron, we try for one for months and no baby" said Mom.

I watch as they walk towards us hand and in hand. "Hey can't they see us" I ask. "no, they can't see or hear us only we can" answer MoonRacer. "Oh and why are we watch them" I ask. "You will see" said MoonRacer. I hate it when I don't know something.

I look back to Mom and Dad as they talk about try for a baby or adopting a child. I was going ask what this lead to when I saw something in the sky. It was like a winter light that was flying across the sky and mom and dad notice it as well. "Look Ron a winter light" said mom.

I notice that the light was heading towards them. "and it heading towards us" yell dad as he and mom ran as fast they can. Hmm this reminds me of the time of meeting Winter. I watch as the ship hit the ground with slam and making a hole. I look over to my parents as they slowly walk towards the hole.

"What is that" ask mom. "It looks like a ship" answer dad. "Do you think there an alien inside" ask mom. "Maybe and this will prove that we a not alone" said dad as he slowly walk towards the ship with mom right behind him.

They both touch the ship at the same time and there was a blue light but soon it dim. When the light was away, I notice a baby there but not like Winter was but a human baby girl. "look Ron it a baby" said mom as she went to pick the baby. "Well I be" said dad. The baby open her eyes and I notice that she had crystal blue eyes.

"Look Ron she so beautiful could we keep her" ask mom. "But Judy-"said dad but was cut off by mom. "Come on Ron could you really say no to this face" said mom as she show the baby face to dad.

When the baby was close to dad face she grab on to his nose and dad laugh. "I guess so" said dad with smile. "Oh thank you" said mom as she hug him. "So what do you want to name her" ask dad. Mom look over the baby as the baby look at mom and dad with her crystal blue eyes.

"Hmm how about Crystal Hope Witwicky" said mom with smile. My eyes widen and my mouth fall. "Sound right now let get home before we freeze out here" said dad. "Great idea let go to your new home Crystal" said Mom. They left while leaving me shock and little confuse.

"That was me" I ask. "Yes" answer MoonRacer. "Winter Light is my sister and Ratchet is my father" I ask. "Yes" answer MoonRacer. "And you're my mother" I ask. "Yes" answer MoonRacer. "And I'm Snow Storm" I ask. "Yes" answer mother. "so my whole life was a lie" I said, "I will of understand if they told me when I was old enough but they never told me and probably never will".

"Snow Storm they will of told you but they just didn't know or understand of what you were" said mother. "I guess but what about Winter" I ask, "like come on I found her just like they have". I just couldn't bring myself to say mom and dad to them. "indeed but you two where twins and what you don't know is that inside you are what you were born from the start" said mother.

"So I'm like a cyber human" I ask. "Yes" answer MoonRacer. "so I am a freak to both human and robot" I ask. "no you are fully Cybertronian and you will see that soon" said mother with smile, "you will my daughter". I was going ask on what she mean but she disappear in a flash and everything around me disappear.

When I blink my eyes I was back on Epps back and I notice that we were walking into another room. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in", Banachek said as he close the doors once we were inside. I look around and I felt death everywhere in this room. What did they do. I hate being in this room.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" I hear Epps said. I look see three claw marks. "Oh, no, man! Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" I then hear Glen said. Epps and I look at him with a 'what your problem' and 'are you serious' face.

"Epps can you let me down please" I ask. "sure about that Crystal" he ask. "yeah" I said with nod. He let me down and I limp away from him a little and towards a box that was in the middle of room. I could feel the worst of energy from that box. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" ask Simmons. We check my pockets and I bring out my dark blue iPod with a white star. "I got a phone", Glen said as he toss his phone to Simmons. "got my iPod" I said as I toss it him.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai", Simmons said. I roll my eyes, you idiot Nokias is from Finland. "Nokia's from Finland" I hear Maggie whisper. "Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange" I then hear the order man said. You got that right.

"everyone put on these" said Banachek as he pass us special goggles. I put them on and we watch as Simmons put the phone and my iPod in the box. "We're able to take the Cube's energy and funnel it into that box", Banachek explain to us as Simmons press a button. I saw energy from the All-Spark shot into box and on the phone and iPod. I watch as its shake and then soon I watch her and him transform. It femme and mech. Wait how do I know that.

I watch as their eyes and they were with fear and then they start shooting at everyone. "Mean little suckers, huh?" Simmons said. I growl at him. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie said. I growl more. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny sent from hell, huh?" said Simmons.

Oh that it this mother fuckers going down. I ran towards asshole and kick him where the sun doesn't shine and then punch him across his ugly face and kick his hand that hold the button and stomp it. I growl at Simmons and I saw the fear in his eyes and the blood flowing from his mouth as he holds his jaw and his cheap old jewels.

I look over to the box and saw that the femme was looking at me as if she seen me before. That because she was my iPod. I walk towards the box and open it and reach my hand out. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you two" I said with one of my rare warm smile. The femme walks towards me a little while the mech look at me. "I'm not going to hurt I will protect you from these old bad guys" I said.

With that the two ran out of the box and into my hand and up to my chest. I hold them as they both cry. Then this is what surprise me the most. I could understand what they were saying. _**"Will you really protect us" **_ask the mech. _**"we were so scared" **_said the femme. "Shh…shhh…shhh there now I will protect you with my life. No need to be scared anymore I'm here now" I said.

They both look at me with the same baby blues eyes. _**"really"**_ they ask. I smile at them. "Yes really with my life" I said. They both smile as they rest there head on my chest. "How will you femme like the name Dark Star" I ask. The femme looks up to me and then smile while nodding her head. _**"yes, yes, yes I do" **_said Dark Star.

"_**how about me please"**_ ask the mech. I look at him and I notice that he had a midnight blue color. I smile as I thought of it. "how about Midnight" I ask. _**"yes I do, thank you femme creator" **_said Midnight. I will shock at that. _**"yes thank you Femme creator" **_said Dark Star. I smile a little.

I then frown as I felt the whole room shack and I hold on to my new children. "What was that" asked Glen. I look back to my twins. "Sorry but right now I need you two to transform ok" I said.

"_**Ok"**_ they said as they transform. I put them in my pocket as I turn to everyone. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here", said the older man. "so let the battle begin" I said as I close my eyes and cross my arms.

_**Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note that I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

I look to Banachek as pull out a walkie-talkie. "Banachek here. What's going on?" he demand. "_Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power" _answers someone. Crap. "What?!" call out Banachek. "_And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it" _the person also add. Double crap.

"Well why are we standing around here like idiots when I don't know move and get ready and get the hell out of here go into battle" I said. "She right do you have an arms room" asked Will. They nod. "Well don't stand there like the idiots that you, show us then" I said.

We all ran towards the arms room well I limp the most but that doesn't matter. Will and his team, the idiots and me all choose our weapons. Then there was another shake and this thing the light went out but came back on line. "You have to take me to my car now" I hear Sam said to Simmons. "And my motorcycle now" I yell.

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" yell asshole. "You don't but we do so show us where they are NOW" I order. "Maybe you know, but I don't know" said asshole. "But we do and you have to listen you idiot" I yell. "I have people's lives at stake here" yell Jackass. That's it. He has cross the line now.

I punch him across his face and kick him in the stomach. Then grab the front of his shirt and slam him to the car and point the gun on his face. "Show us where Bumblebee and my sister is" I yell with growl. "I know what we are up against and we have no time to argue so tell us where he is NOW" I yell.

I hear guns getting ready to fire and more so too. I saw that it was the army men and the sector seven men. Everyone was point at each others and I know that one gun was point at my head. But my armor was strong enough to bounce the bullet off so that guy will just kill himself. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I hear Banachek said.

"Drop your weapon, girl. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" asshole glare at me. "I will be doing the world a favor" I growl. "I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction" said asshole.

"that piece of shit doesn't S-7 doesn't exist", I yell. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist", I then add. "I'm gonna count to five. Okay", asshole said. I push the gun more into his face and glare at him that was ice cold that it burns.

"I'm going to count to two" I said. "Simmons?" said the older man. "Yes, sir" said asshole in nervous voice as he looks at my gun. "I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys and the lady" said the older man.

I smirk that dude got points in my book. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro and the cazy bitch's motorcycle? That cool" said asshole. I growl as I kick him again were the sun doesn't shine. I let him go as I let him fall to his knees. He glare at me. "will you stop that" growl asshole. "Until you learn" I said with smirk.

We ran down the halls which will lead us to Bee and my sister. When I hear them screaming in pain, I ran faster. I kick the down open and started slicing any tanks that were freezing Bee and Winter or punch and kicking anyone out of my way. when they pull out guns and started shooting I flip off the bullets with my swords.

I hiss in pain as I feel some bullets slice across my skin and some that got to my shoulder and arms. Then everyone that I left behind came running in. "No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let them go! Let them go!" Simmons and Banachek order everyone in the room. Once everyone stops I ran towards Bumblebee and Winter.

"were fine" said Winter as Bee nod. _**"but they won't" **_said Bee as he pull out his cannons and his battle mask. Winter follow him and aim at anyone. "Bumblebee, Winter Light take it easy they are not going to hurt you anymore and if they do then I will kick their mother fuckers asses and sent them to the moon and back" I said.

"Fine" said Winter as she put her guns down and Bee follow. "Good now follow us" I said as nod, "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming". "Then we must more fast" said a little robot as he climb out somewhere on Winter. "Uh who he" I ask. "This is Frenzy and him and along with Barricade had switch sides" explain Winter. "uh ok well let move then" I said as I ran where the cube will be.

When we got to the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee looks at it. I let Dark Star and Midnight come out as they watch the All-Spark. When I was close to the cube. A lighting bolt hit Dark Star, Midnight and Frenzy.

I look at them as they grow until they reach my shoulders. Midnight was the tallest and he was buff and Dark Star is the shortest out of the three but and Frenzy is the middle but little buff. "Nice upgrade" I said to them. "Thanks" said the three. "Wow they talk English now" said Glen.

"I guess it was part of the up grade" I said. I walk a little close to the cube as I suddenly felt a pull. When I was close enough to the cube, I saw bolts of lighting hit me. but they don't hit actually, they felt like soft touches. Then the next thing I know was that I was changing.

I watch as my skin started to change into metal and I could even hear gears moving. I then notice my hands changing. I look down to notice that they were also changing. It was so weird to watch my body change like this. I then realized of what my mother had said earlier.

When it was fully done transforming into my true form, I notice that I look like Winter and our mother. I had a dark blue paint with some sliver and black. When I look up at everyone, I notice the shock and surprise looks. "I'll explain later" I said as I turn back to the cube. I raise my hand into air and reach out for the cube. I watch as the cube shine brightly and then started to get smaller.

So the cube fit into my hand, I look back to everyone._ "Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it" _said Bumblebee from his radio. "come we don't have that much time, the Decepticons will arrive" said Frenzy.

"They're right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar", Will said and then turn to Simmons, "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city" he then said. "Good! Right!" said the older man. "but we need our birds in the air though" I said. "She right, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force", Lennox said.

"But the whole network is down and it was my entire fault" said Frenzy."Then take it old school then" I said, "Find some radio link! Shortwave, CB, anything" I then add. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them", said Lennox, and then turn to his man, "let go" he order as they get ready. I turn to Frenzy and my children. I kneel before them and look straight at them.

"I want you three to stay here and help them out you got it" I said with no room of argument. They nod and went to Glen, Maggie and the older man. "In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons said, "There's an old Army radio console" he then add. "Will it work?" asked the older man. "We won't know if we don't try" I said as I stand up. "What she mean sir, anything is possible! Did you see that" said Simmons as he wave his hand to the cube. "Sam here" I said as pass him the cube.

"All right, you two, get in the car", said Lennox to Sam and Mikeala to the transform Bumblebee. I look at Winter. "since we are twins, can you give me your motorcycle scan" I ask. She nod and sent it to me. when I got it I transform in my motorcycle and Winter follow. "you better explain to me later" said Winter. "ok I will give you the short veriosn. I meet our mother and I found out that you are my twin and I am Snow Storm. I will give the details later" I said. "femme creator" said my children. "and that too" I said before she could say anything.

"please be safe and careful" said my children as they hug me. "I will and good luck to you three" I said. "we will" said my twins. "don't get kill" said Frenzy to Winter and I. "we won't" said Winter. "take care of my kids Frenzy or I will kick your ass" I said. "will do" said Frenzy, "just make sure that you don't get your own kick". "wouldn't dream of it" I said.

With that we drive away, before we completely left the Hoover Dam Winter and I turn on our Holoform. I still look the same. Winter and I were driving side by side. "so how does it feel" ask Winter. "very and I mean very weird" I answer. I smirk as Winter laugh.

As we drive to Mission City I explain everything to Winter and we also found out that we both had a bond. Twin sisters bond. So explaining to her was easy. As we were talking on how we will explain to everyone and how will our Father will act when we saw on our scanners that we have bots on our way. we look up ahead to see them. "there Optimus" I said. "and the others" said Winter.

I look as they zoom right pass us but made a U-turn and follow us. "Go time sis" I said. she nod as Winter and I slow down and drive side by side next to Optimus. "yo Optimus we got two cons that change side" I said. "Frenzy and Barricade" add Winter. "And another thing, two sparklings were born and they are back at Hoover Dam with Frenzy as they try to get human's jets in the air" I said. "Just to let you Crystal is actually my twin sister Snow Storm" said Winter.

"Wait what" said Optimus. "Yeah so tell that to the other and we will explain everything in full details" I said. "but right now we have the cube and sending to Mission City where we will hid it and sent it off somewhere else" said Winter. "And another thing Megatron is right behind us" I said. "Megatron" ask Optimus.

"Yeah well explain that to the others will you" Winter and I said. "Understood" said Optimus. Winter and I nod at him and then speed up to the soldiers. "Get ready at any time" Winter and I said. "We will" said Will. "We got your backs" said Epps as he holds a gun. "Snow Storm" I hear my father call. Winter and I slow down to dad as we drive on each of his sides. "That me" I said.

"It really you" ask dad. "In the metal" I said with smirk. Then I felt something touch my spark and it felt like someone I know but at the same time I don't. I open the bond and I found out it was dad. _"*it really you*" _said Dad, _"*how*". "*sis, you want to explain or me*"_ I ask_. "*I'll do it*"_ answer Winter.

Winter then sent the flashbacks and it explain everything. Then I notice on my scanners that cons were heading our way. "go time sis, let show these boys that these ladies know how to dance" I said as speed up. "right behind you" said Winter. _"*girls get back here I just found you and I am not looseing you again*"_ yell dad. _"*we will be fine*"_ Winter and I said. _"*get back here, oh you two are like your mother. Just be careful*" _said dad. "*we will*" we said.

As we speed up and to the front of everyone I notice that Barricade and he was getting chase but other cons. I notice that the one chasing him was a HUGE. "Optimus this is a big boy want to beat him down to size" Winter and I said to the com link. I watch as the con transform and started shaking and went through a bus.

Damn con. I saw that the con was going to crush Barricade. "Oh no you don't" I yell as Winter and I transform. We started skating towards him and before he smash Barricade. I punch him in the face while Winter kick him. Then we both grab hold of his shoulders and like back flip him.

Winter and I were in the air and before we hit the ground. We transform in mid air. I notice that we were driving side by side with Barricade. "Hey how it going" I ask him. "nothing much almost got offline but was save by these two femmes and I thank you both" said Barricade.

"your welcome" Winter and I said. "did Frenzy told you of the plan" ask Winter. "Yes, we are sending the cube into the city and hide it right" said Barricade. "That right" I said, "but we need to speed it up more though" Winter then said. "got it" said Barricade. Then Barricade turn his lights on. "awesome" I said. "thank you" said Barricade.

Thanks to Barricade we got to the city fast. Everyone was here but Optimus who was fighting that con. And speaking of cons Cade explain to us of who is a con and how dangerous and rank they are. I watch as Will's team started getting ready and were trying to get our birds. I look around to see so many people. People that don't even know that their city will get totally by a battle in any second.

"too many people are going to die today" I hear Winter said. I look at her with a sad face. "This is a war, innocent people die. Everyone can't be save. No matter how much you try" said Cade. "I know and no matter what you do, innocent will get in the cross fire" I said.

I look up when I hear a jet but that not right. "OH PRIMUS IT STARSCREAM" Winter and I cry out. Winter and I and all the others transforms. "BACK UP! TAKE COVER" I order out as I leap over to help IronHide and dad lift up a truck but then I saw that Starscream had shot a missile. "INCOMING TAKE COVER" I yell out and there was the loud explode.

When I look up I saw that I was on top of IronHide and very close to his face. "are you injury" he ask. I nod as get off of him. "yeah but I you" I ask. "I'll live" said IronHide. "It everyone alright" someone call out. "We're good here" I call back. "come on" I said as we walk into the smoke.

"OH GOD NO, BUMBLEBEE YOUR LEGS" I hear Sam yell out. I jog towards his voice and I stop in my tracks when I saw Bee's legs blow off. "Come on, you've gotta get up. You're okay. You're okay", Sam said, "RATCHET" Sam then call out. "no, bee" I hear Winter said. I rub her back but I stop and turn around when I notice that I pick up a con on my scanners.

I turn around to see the tank and from Barricade, his name is Devastator. "Go time" I said as I pull out my swords and battle mask with Winter copying me. I ran along side IronHide and Jazz while Winter ran along dad and Barricade, with the soldiers right behind us. We all dough the fire that was shooting at us and we shot back.

"IronHide throw me" I said. He nod and grab hold of me and throw me to Devastator. I was firing away at him and I will use his missiles to keep me up in air longer. Sooner then later I land next to Jazz. "Hey Jazz need a hand" I said as I grab hold of him and throw him towards Devastator. Jazz copy of what I did but he got to the con but Devastator started transforming.

Winter and I ran towards Devastator when Jazz broke Devastator's weapon. Winter and I jump and punch him in the face and we back flip while pulling out our swords. We use them to slice Devastator's legs and arms. Winter and I then pull out our cannons and shoot at the same time at Devastator's spark chamber before he fall to the ground.

Then we turn around to dad. "told you we could take care of our self" Winter and I said with smirk. IronHide and Barricade smirk and Jazz laugh while dad rolls his eyes with a small smile.

Then we stop as we turn around to see Megatron. "It Megatron" yell IronHide. We all open fire at him but he was too strong. "Retreat now" yell dad. Winter and I turn and started running but when we look up we look up we saw Megatron fly over us and I notice that he had Jazz. "NO" I yell as I run faster. "Winter throw me" I yell. She nod and grab hold of me and throw.

With the help Winter shooting a missile, I use to it to give me a last jump. "you want a piece of me. you want a piece of me" yell Jazz as he shoot at Megatron. "no I-" said Megatron but I cut him off by kick him in face.

"have a nice fall" I yell as I grab Jazz by the leg as we watch Megatron fall. We shoot at him as he transform and fly away. I pick up Jazz until he was eye level with me. "When they say retreat. Then retreat you idiot. You could have died if I wasn't here" I said with glare. "Uh thanks and sorry" said Jazz upside down. I roll my eyes. I let him back on his feet. "Come on" I said as I climb down with Jazz right behind me.

When we got back to ground where Winter was waiting. Winter then slap Jazz upside the head. "You idiot do you have any idea you could of die" Winter yell. Jazz had his hands up with a nervous grin. "Sorry, sorry. Damn, no explaining that you two are the Hatchet's sparklings" mumble Jazz. "Will talk about this later" Winter and I said as we transform. We drive a little with Jazz right behind us.

As we were driving I saw Starscream right ahead of us. Winter and I transform as we pull out our cannons and open fire before he notice. We got four shot pulse the two from Jazz. Starscream fall to the ground and before he could get up. Winter and I went and did a body slam on him. Then grab his legs and throw him around in circles before letting him go.

Before he hit the ground though we open fire on him again and shot him again. Then Winter and I smirk. We both hand five each other. "oh yeah nothing can't touch us" we cheer. I spoke to soon because the next thing I know is that my arm is blow off by StarScream. "GOD DAMN MY FUCKING BIG MOUTH" I yell as I hold onto the my shoulder. I started shooting at Starscream as he retreat. "THAT RIGHT YOU FUCKING COWARD. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN" I yell at him.

"oh damn Hatchet going to offline me" said Jazz. "come on" said Winter as she help me up. _"autobots the battle has been won, I repeat the battle has been won"_ I hear IronHide said over the com link. Jazz, Winter and I cheer when we hear the news. "come on" said Winter.

Since I couldn't transform we ran towards where everyone is. When we got there I saw everyone there and a dead Megatron. "alright we won" Winter and I cheer. Dad looks at us with smile but growl with angry when he saw that I didn't had and arm.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS YOUR ARM" yell dad. "DAD AT LESS I COULD WALK. LOOK AT BEE BEFORE ME" I yell. "WELL WHERE IS YOUR ARM AT LESS" yell dad back. "IT GOT BLOW UP" I yell. "STOP YELLING" yell Winter.

"WERE NOT YELLING" yell Dad and I. "yep that Hatchet's sparkling alright" said Jazz before he wine as he got hit upside the head by a wrench from dad. "oh cool you throw wrenches" I ask with smile, "where do I get one". "oh damn" said Winter. "yep that Ratchet's sparkling" said IronHide.

I look around the once city of Mission City that is now distory. "uh so who going to clean up" I ask. "and what the cover story" Winter add. "the government will finger that out Miss" said a voice behind me. I turn around to see the older man, Glen, Maggie, Frenzy, Simmons and my children.

"FEMME CREATOR" yell my kids as they ran towards me. I look down as I pick them up and close to my spark. "FEMME CREATOR WHO THE MEAH" yell dad. "The all-spark gave them to me. I save them from almost getting off line" I said. "explain" said dad. "how about we leave" said Winter.

"yeah to rest, refuel and then get fix" I said. "where do we go then" ask IronHide. "yeah we don't got a base" add Jazz. Winter and I smirk at each other. "M.I.A. we need a portal" we said into the com link to our base.

A second later a blue and white portal open a couple feet away from us. "Come on let go" Winter and I said as we walk into the portal. "Home sweet home" I said as Winter and I exit the portal. We turn around to see everyone walk in. on the soldiers and even bots. I saw the amazed on their faces.

"Make your self at home. Need anything just ask M.I.A." I said as sit down on the sofa. "Wait where are we" ask Sam. "Under our house" Winter and I said. "Wait your house" said Will.

"M.I.A can you sure us the map and the blue prints, please" winter. "Yes Winter" said M.I.A. then a map show and the outside and inside of the house and the base under it. It even show how many miles it is away from the town.

"wow" said Epps. "Where did you built this place" said the older man. "about four years ago" I answer. "Yeah since there were going to be more us but I don't know when though so yeah" said Winter.

"yeah I'm going to take a nap now and if you need anything ask M.I.A" I said as I close my eyes, "I am so tried". Not even a second and I already fall asleep into dream world.

The next day in the afternoon, dad, IronHide, Bumblebee, Optimus, Sam, Mikeala and I were at a mountain point. Here Optimus will be sending a message to any autbots that are out there. Oh another thing that section seven was stud down and the dead con well they went a sleep with the fishes the deepest part I might add.

Anyway Sam and Mikeale were making out on Bumblebee and dad was park side way in front of IronHide and I while Winter stand next to Optimus. So now everything is at peace for now.

_**"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting"**_ I hear from Optimus message.

"_**If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this, we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity We will defend our home"**_ Winter add to the message.

That right come to our home and you get the world of hurt. A whole new adventure awaits but I am not alone, I have friends along my side and we will take down any force that comes in our way. We will do anything to keep our love ones and our home safe.

_**Review **_____


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Crystal

_**Please note I do not own transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 7

Well it had been two years since that battle in Mission City. Everything was going good so far. There was still no sign of other bots coming but we are still waiting. Over the months we got to teach the bots about earth and it life. I got to say some parts were so funny and others were just plain weird.

Also the government didn't gave us a base, we are still using the one at Winter and mine house. Well it not our home anymore since almost all the bots and soldiers now live there. They destroy the house to build the base for the soldiers. I was so piss but luckily I got my stuff before they do.

Oh another thing Bumblebee went with Sam and stay with him but don't worry they come around once and while since the place isn't so far away. since the house is outside the town the government put a road block right at the exit of the town which will lead to the base.

Oh another thing Winter and I found out about Cybertronian culture since dad went all on 'I will not have my daughters not know of their own culture not while I'm online'. Well anyways since we don't have sparkmates, (husbands in earth terms) we live with dad until we do.

But I do now and he is IronHide while Winter Light is sparkmate with Optimus. Oh let me tell you some stuff that was funny. At the beginning IronHide and I will always lock horns and fight back and for but with us having things that we like. Well we got along with each other and soon… you get the point.

There was a time when IronHide ask me out and it was funny. We were sparing in the training room when IronHide had won but he had me pin down to the ground. Dad walked in that moment.

Oh I never had seen so many wrenches being throw or seen IronHide drive so fast or dad. It was a fun day. At less no one got offline but they did get hurt though, coughIronHidecough.

I forgot but after a year, they move us to another base on a island call Diego Garcia. We Cybertronians and humans now work together as one and we call our self N.E.S.T. What we do is hunt down Cons but in human terms we are like cops. Great I got that cop's theme song stuck in my head.

also we got more Autobots with us now. There two set of twins and one set of triples sisters. Turn out that one of the triples sisters were IronHide's ex-girlfriend, Chromia. So it was very weird. The good thing though she is dating Barricade. Weird I know but they are happy together.

Right now I'm driving next to IronHide who had a team of humans on him. Oh yeah I got a new upgrade and so has Winter also. Our new Alt mode is GTA Spano 2012, yeah we had to change it became Winter and Optimus got a new sparkling.

Since Winter was going to have a giant kid she need to change or she will deal with a painful birth. And since she my twin so did I. like come I don't want to be the short twin and I do believe that one day IronHide and I will have our own kid one day. Right now we are on a mission in Shanghai, China. We are looking for two Decepticons.

I came to a stop next to IronHide and we let the soldier get out of us. If you are wondering where my twin is well she with her mate. I watch as the soldiers get around and start getting ready.

"alright, guys we got echoes let go" said Will. With that IronHide and I transform. The first thing Hide did was smell the air. "he here, I could smell him" said IronHide. "is he in fear, I know you smell fear" I said with smirk.

He smirk as he wrap an arm around me. "and that why I love you" purr IronHide. "do that later you two we got a mission to do" call out Epps. I laugh as IronHide kind of pout.

We started walking forward as we track the con and once we were on top of him. He came out hiding. And he was _**HUGE**_. "Oh shit look at the size of that mother fucker!" I shout. Without a second to waste IronHide, the soldiers and I open fire.

Though this guy was huge he wasn't coming down. I then hear from the com. Link. "we got the second Decepticon". "I got it" I shout. I started running and then transform as I has the con in my site. I saw in my rear view mirrors that I had the triples sisters behind me. "alright girls let show what we are made of" I said. "alright" said the triples.

We keep on chasing the con but when we made a sharp turn the small idiot twins show up. Though we lost them behind. We came to in ally way the girls and I transform and started shooting at the con.

Though the con transform when we got to and dead end. That didn't stop him though. He went straight through the wall and we follow him. Though I did saw a man look at us in shock while another old man was eating when his back was turn to us. I couldn't help but laugh.

Anyway the girl and I lost the con somewhere but the taller twins got him though. Right now I was driving alongside my mate as we chase down that giant con. Optimus and Winter tackle the con down which he destroy a bridge. Jackass con.

We drive to the place where Optimus and Winter had tackle the con down. IronHide and I along with dad transform with the soldiers behind us. I saw that the con was almost offline. "Punkass Decepticon" shout IronHide. "hey now that rime's" I said.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked. "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again" said the con weakly. Winter and I look at each other with confusion in our optics. "the fallen" we ask.

"That doesn't sound good", I heard Epps said. Winter and I nod our heads we agree with him. "Not today", Optimus said. With that he brings out his cannon and the con's head. I narrow my eyes. What did he mean about the Fallen and why does it sound familiar.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Crystal

**_Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs_**

**_Enjoy_**

Chapter 8

Oh I am tried. I want to sleep but the fallen will raise again keep on repeating over and over in my head. "*Crystal are you alright*" ask IronHide through our sparkmate bond. "*I can't help but think about the fallen. What is it or who is it. Primus it just making tired*" I said. "*then recharge then Crystal, I'll wake you when we get there*" said IronHide. "*I guess your right*" I said.

I started going into recharge but then someone was calling me. Of fucking primus. "Hello" I said. "Oh my baby girl I am so sorry" I hear my human mother yell. Oh great. "What are you sorry for mother" I ask. But sorry for asking. "I forgot about you, Sammy went to college and I forgot my baby girl" yell mom. "Mom you don't need to yell" I said.

"Oh baby I miss you so much, where my grandbabies. I want to hear them" cried mom. "Mom they are not with me" I said. "I want to hear them, I miss them so much" cried mom. I sigh as I keep on listening to mom as she cried how she miss me and how she going to miss Sam. Then crying out about my human childhood along with Sam. This will be a long flight.

It felt forever until she hang up (thank you human dad) but I still didn't get sleep. We are already there. I follow dad and Ratchet out of the plane. I'm half asleep right now. I don't even know what I am talking about.

"MOM DAD" I hear three voices. I transform right away. ok I'm awake. I watch as my twins, Dark Star and Midnight along with Hot Rod. Winter and I bend down as our sparklings tackle into us. "how are my twins" I ask. "we been good mom" said Dark. "have you been watching your cousin" ask IronHide. "yes sir" said Midnight. Oh hot rod he is so cute. I could remember the day he was born.

_**Flashback **_

"_Hey dad can we see them already" I ask. "Yes" said dad as he open the door for us. IronHide, our twins and I walk into the med-bay to see Optimus and Winter looking down to the little sparkling in Winter's arms. "how are the new parents doing" I ask._

"_the mother is so tired" answer Winter with tired optics. "but the father is proud for both mother and sparkling" said Optimus. "that good to hear, now let me see my nephew" I said. Winter smile as she hand me the little guy. I grab hold of him and I look down to him. He was red like Optimus but his flames were yellow like Winter._

_I smile as the little guy look back to me. "so what his name" I ask. "we are not unsure yet" said Optimus. "we didn't decide on the name yet" said Winter. "well whatever the name he going to have. He is sure as hell going to have a nice hot rod" I laugh. _

"_that it, he should be named Hot Rod" shout Winter, "what do you think, love". "a wonderful name for him" said Optimus. "Hot Rod it is then, huh" I said. I rise to him to the light. "welcome to the world Hot Rod" I laugh. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey guys, you better transform now. Asshole here" call out Epps. Damn it. I sigh as I open my sparkling holder while Winter does the same. The kids went into our holder and we transform back to car form. We park in the same place but Optimus and once Winter and I were park we turn on our holoforms on. "let get this over with" I mumble.

I watch from our spot as Lennox lead asshole around the base and explaining to him. At the same time they were setting the up a video chat with the Pentagon. Though I can't help but have a bad feeling that something is up.

"General?" Will said. "Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there", I hear the General spoke. Will nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, sir. We have Intel that I believe warrants and immediate debrief. Now with your permission, we can't let you see him but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots" he then said. "Proceed" the General said.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent" Optimus said, "They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

Then someone play the message the con said. "The Fallen shall rise again". I can't help shake the feeling I get every time I hear that name. ""The Fallen". Meaning what?" the General then ask.

"Origin: unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction-" said Optimus only to be cut off. "Excuse me!" shout asshole. We watch as he climb up to balcony and to stand next to Will.

"With this so-called All Spark now destroyed. Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" he then said. I growl real low. Why can't he just shut up and stay silent. I sent a message to the terror twins to prank him later. They answer back with a _**"PIT YEAH"**_.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison" said Will. "Forgive the interruption, General" said asshole. No you don't. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is…uh…hard-pressed to say the job's getting done" asshole said.

Then he turn to Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us; but not your advancements in weaponry" he then said. What a idiot he is. Weapons, weapon, weapons. Don't give them to assholes, jackasses and idiots to. Never.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good" said Optimus. You got that right Prime. "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" asshole shot back. Oh if I didn't know that I was an alien, then I will gladly kick his ass.

"with all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years", said Will. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together", shout Epps. You go, guys. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot; not talk" asshole said.

I growl. What the law said that you have the right to speak. Freedom of speech people. The government made it and the President sign it. "Don't tempt me" I hear Epps said. I just shoot him and then said. "where my money, I shoot and did my job."

"And the uh, the newest members of your team and that two girl were humans turn into robot but later is actually were robot to begin with. Then the son of you and the adopted children by the All-Spark" said asshole as he wave over to us. I growl. Want to talk about my family and me; you talk in front of my face and my cannons.

"I understand that these new members arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth; vetted by no one at the White House" he then said.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here", the General said, "And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team; has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General… It is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake. No one is above reproach. Now what do we know, so far? We know that the enemy leader, Classified NBE One, AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal; surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance" said asshole.

Ok I now know that something is wrong. Pulse I don't like them having a video chat that could be hack into like someone but I forgot who. Damn not good to forget these things. "We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world", asshole shout. Oh shut up already, we alright know this.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!" he shout and then turn to Optimus. "You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

I growl and I could feel that my family is equaled angry as me. even I felt the kids being angry. "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming" said asshole. Really? Wow! Why didn't we think of that? Hey look everyone a smart one that point out that we already knows!

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, Will you leave peacefully?" he then said. Ok I am piss now. I'm not the only one. Is government so blind to see anything about these thing. Oh I am a government person and I know everything and you don't. Hello is our plant's problems and we know it for years while you human government known it for 2 years.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it" said Optimus. "But", Optimus add. "Before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave; and you're wrong". You go Optimus. You show that asshole.

After ward IronHide, our kids and I went to our room to sleep. Well after we had our check up with dad and Jolt. The first thing I did was tackle the bed. "I am so tired and with asshole coming, just made it worst" I said. "you're telling me" said IronHide. He started rubbing my back and I could feel his breath near my neck. I push him away with one hand.

"NO to tired and the kids are here" I said. "But I'm not tired and the kids are asleep" whine IronHide. "Well I am and if you don't let me sleep, I will kick your ass out of here and you will be sleeping in the hall" I shout. He crosses his arms and pouts.

I lie back down and I was going to fall asleep but there was a knock on the door. I growl. I get up from the bed and open to the door. There was Hot Rod. I smile at him. "Hey kid what bring you here" I ask. "Mom and dad wanted to be alone and that they sent me here" said Hot Rod.

"I want that" shout IronHide. "Uh what does Uncle Hide means" ask Hot Rod. "I will tell you when you are older" I said. I hear Hot Rod yawn. I put him up and I let him climb into my sparkling hold. I close it and then finally I fall asleep in my bed. Well after I kick IronHide out of the room. Hey I warned him.

_**Review **_


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Crystal

Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 9

Oh my god, guess what? Ok your taking forever. Winter is spark but not with one but two. She is going to have twins. Yeah we just found out this morning because last night, Winter and I skip our checkup. Hehe. What don't look at me. I was tired and Optimus was horny. Not my fault.

Anyway Winter didn't tell Optimus yet since she wanted to be surprise and she want to get ideas on how to tell him by our female friends. Yeah the triples sister, Maggie and any female soldiers that we know so much, know but the males. Right now we are heading over to Mikeala's shop. Two reason one to get ideas and two to see her again. Like come on it been again a year since we last saw her.

Anyway we told our mates that we will be back and that we are just meeting up with old friends. That we want to bring the kids along. Come on they are always in that base 24/7. So we get the go ahead single from Optimus and we were off.

Oh I can't wait to see Mikeala again. She was the best and Winter and I love talking with her. Anyway were here. Winter and I park on the side of the shop. We get out with our holoforms on. Winter and I look the same but we look a little older while Dark Star and Midnight look like ten year olds and Hot Rod looks like a six year old. What Cybertronian grow faster when they are young. Though we do live a long time.

"hey mom, is Mikeala really nice" ask Hot Rod. Oh yeah I forgot but the kids don't know that they will have new play mates. "yes and she is a very kind person and very loyal" said Winter. "I really miss Aunt Mikeala" said Dark Star. "us too" said Winter and I.

We all walk into the shop. We saw Mikeala feeding her dog, Bones. "Aunt Mikeala" shout my twins. Mikeala yelp in surprise as my twins tackle her. "hey you guys, I didn't know you were going to drop by" laugh Mikeala. "long time no see Mikeala" I said.

"Crystal, Winter it so good to see you two" said Mikeala. "like wise" smile Winter. I notice that Mikeala realized Hot Rod. She bend down to his level. "hi nice to meet you, I'm Mikeala. What your name" she ask. "Hot Rod" he answer.

"Hot Rod, what a nice name you got there" she said. "thank you" said Hot Rod. "is your mommy Winter Light by any chance" ask Mikeala. "yeah and my daddy is Optimus Prime" said Hot Rod. "really then you must be very proud of your daddy then huh" she then said.

"yeah, my daddy is awesome" said Hot Rod. "I bet he is" said Mikeala. "but our dad is awesome too" said Dark Star. "Yeah" said Midnight. Mikeala smile as she stand up. "so how are you two" ask Mikeala. "well I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant" said Winter.

"what you are" shout Mikeala. "I'm going to be a big brother" shout Hot Rod. "yeah more cousions" shout my twins. "that great Winter but does Optimus knows" ask Mikeala. "no not yet I wanted to be a surprise" said Winter. "so anything new Mikeala that you want to share" I ask.

And so we started talking and updated anything that we were apart. While we talk Hot Rod will talk about how of a great brother he going to be and all that. Winter, Mikeala and I were laughing as Mikeala told us a very funny memory of the two at prom. "oh I wish I was there" I laugh. "I know" laugh Winter. "I still can't believe that he did that" laugh Mikeala.

Then we stop as we hear the phone ring. Mikeala look to see who it was. "speak of the devil" said Mikeala. Winter and I smirk at each other. "put it on speaker" I said. She nod. "yes Samuel" answer Mikeala. "Hello? Mikaela" said Sam. I roll my eyes. He call her didn't he. "yes, I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date" said Mikaela.

Oh the boy's going to get it. "I'm sorry but something just happened to me, okay?" said Sam. Wow isn't that a shocker. "wait you finally hit puberty?" said Mikeala. "oh nice one" I whisper. She smile while Winter try to hold in her laughter.

"no, no, no stop laughing. This is serious. Okay, you remember I was telling you about my great-great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Do you remember?" ask Sam. What is he getting at. "Watch where you're supposed to go!" Sam then yell. I guess to someone else.

"okay, remember I was telling you about, okay…can you stop…watch the foot! Watch the foot!" he then yell again. I am not surprise that Sam going crazy. "Mikeala, okay, my great-great grandfather went to this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron, Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols , okay. Well now I'm seeing them too" said Sam.

We look at each other with worry and confuse. "I just wrote a 903 –page Astronomy book at 32.6 seconds and I held a meltdown in the middle of my class. I am seeing symbols ever since I-" he said before he cut himself off. We all share a "what the fuck is going on".

"since what" ask Mikeala. "ever since I touch the cube silver. Do you have it" ask Sam. Why they had the piece of the cube. I glare at Mikeala and she gave me a sorry look. "yeah, I have it's in the shop's safe? It's fine" answer Mikeala. "Mi-Mikeala, do not touch it, okay? Don't touch it" said Sam. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away, no one knows where it is" said Mikeala. "*but us*" said Winter over our family bond.

We turn our heads as we hear something. "hold on" said Mikeala. She put the phone down and we walk over to the noise. When we got there we saw a mimic con trying to break into the safe. When he notice us he started scream. Winter and I change our human holoforms into our robot holoforms. I grab the con by the neck.

"is that the best you got, huh? is this the best you could do" the con shout. I slam him aganst the wall. "I could do worst in my ture form" I growl. "what are you doing here, you little freak?" shout Mikeala as she blow torch his eye. "OW, that's my eye, you crazy bitches" shout the con.

I slam him again to the wall. "are you going to talk now" shout Winter. He was shaking in fear as we all glare at him. He struggle out of my hand but I had him tight. "I…I seek knowledge of the cube. The fallen demands me" shout the con. I slam him again.

"what knowledge" we shout. "you got the shot, I need the shot, give me the shot, I need the shot. Give me the shot, they're gonna whack me, I'm going to be dead without that shot" shout the con. Ok this isn't getting us no where. I slam him again.

"get to the point" I shout. Winter with a gun in his face and Mikeala with a blow torch. "easy warrior goddesses, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone" shout the con. "and we are your wrost nightmare" I shout. "Crystal in here" said Mikeala with a box in hand. I slam him into it with Winter slamming it shut. "hey, hey" the con shout from inside.

"what the hell was that?" ask the waiting Sam. "I'll tell you later" said Mikeala. "not now" said Winter. "not on an open phone line, okay" I said. "Crystal, Winter Light" said Sam. "yeah and we will catch up later" I said. "we're gonna get on a plane right now" said Mikeala.

"We'll be there later this afternoon" said Winter. "just be careful Sam" I said. With that she hang up. "what going to happen mom" ask Hot Rod. "we are now going to see uncle Sam now" said Winter. "Mikeala gave whatever you need and fast" I said. "we will meet you outside" said Winter.

After Mikeala got what she need, she climb into me and we drive off. I got the tickets online for the three of us (since the kids will be in our sparkling hold). We got to the airport fast and lucky for us with no cops.

Mikeala set the box with the con in it. "and have any stranger giving you anything suspicious to carry on today?" ask the man. "Yeah! A large bomb" yell the con. But we kick it to shut him up. We all smile at the guy. "no" we said. "Good" said the guy.

After we finally got on the plane, we were finally heading our way to Sam. Though I can't help but have a bad feeling that going to happen. When we got to the ground we went straight to Sam's school. Again lucky for us we didn't have cops.

I look at the large place. "This is the place" I ask. "yeah" said Mikeala. She get the box with the con from my trunk. "Alright, kids stay here. Don't go anywhere" said Winter. "ok" said the kids. "alright let go" I said. So we sent off for Sam.

After we got Sam's room we climb some stairs and we were infront of his door. "We'll let see Sammy boy" I said. Mikeala smile as she open the door. "Sam?" said Mikeala. We all froze in our tracks. We saw a blond slut on top of Sam kissing him and he was kissing back.

"Mikeala" said Sam with wide eyes. "Is that your girlfriend" ask slut. Winter and I growl while Mikeala had the broken heart. "Ex" said Mikeala as she close the door. Mikeala then started walking away. Winter and I look at each other but then we started following her.

"hey you will meet someone better than that dog" I said. "yeah like the saying go there more fish in the sea" said Winter. "thanks you guys" said Mikeala. I could hear the sadden in her voice. "you're welcome" we said. Then we turn back around when we hear a very loud crash.

We ran back to the door and there was a guy there that open the door. "Sam, your bed-buddy, Alice" said the guy. Though we stop when we saw that the slut wasn't a real slut but a con slut. The first thing Mikeala did was throw the box at the slut but she dough it.

It went crashing through the window. "three of you RUN" Winter and I shout. We turn our human holoform into our true holoform. "want to dance blond slut" I shout. She growl as she turn into her true form. She blast her guns at us but we dough.

Winter then tackle her through the wall. I look down to see the two battling it out. I bring out my swords and jump from the room and onto the slut. She bring out her own and soon us three were in a swords fight. I got to say she good but I won't say that out loud though.

Then the slut blast at one of the building with people. "Winter" I shout. We run over as we hold the building as it was almost falling. "MOVE ,MOVE THIS WON'T LAST LONG" I yell. People we screaming and yelling as they ran. I could feel the building keeps on falling but there too many people around.

"Crystal I can't hold it longer" shout Winter. "Just a little longer Winter" I shout. "I can't" shout Winter. Then the building falls on us. We turn off our holoforms before the building could completely fall on us.

"Damn that fucking slut" I shout. "Come on Mikeala and Sam are in danger" shout Winter. "Then let go" I shout. We drive out of there and luckily for us, we still have that chip on Sam.

_**Review **_


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers Crystal

Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 10

"Damn why can't Sammy boy stay out of trouble" I shout. Winter and I were racing down the highway as we saw Blackout with a car and with a dallying Sam. "That Sam's nature" said Winter. "We'll let move faster before Sam get killed" I shout. "You took the words out of my mouth" said Winter before we went faster. Again lucky us no cops. Where the hell are they anyway? Eh who care?

As we keep racing we saw Bee with Mikeala and eh that other guy. What I don't know his name. "Bumblebee what the hell is happing" I shout over the com link. "Megatron back" shout Bumblebee. "WHAT how did that happen" Winter and I shout.

"The Decepticons found the all-spark fragment" said Bumblebee. "oh damn it to hell. That fucking asshole. He was the one who blabber the location of Megatron and the fragment. Oh when I get my hands on him. Damn it I know that video chat was a bad idea in the first place" I growl.

"we will deal with the asshole later. Right now what is going on and where is Sam" shout Winter. "he is with Optimus who he is against Megatron" said Bumblebee. "come on we gotta move" I said. I drive ahead of him with my twin close behind.

On the way the other catch up with us but when we got to the battlefield though. Winter fall to her knee screaming in so much pain. I felt it in our twin spark and it was killing me. I could even hear Hot Rod screaming in pain, who was in my sparkling.

"WINTER LIGHT WHAT WRONG" I shout. "HE DEAD. OPTIMUS IS DEAD" scream Winter. "WHAT" I shout. I look over to see the dead body of the once Optimus Prime. "What he can't be dead, he Optimus Prime. The hero, heroes don't die" I said.

"CRYSTAL GET OUT OF HERE WITH THE HUMANS AND THE KIDS GO NOW" order Winter. "what about you" I shout. "JUST GO NOW" she order. I nod to my twin as I transform. I drive over to Sam and open my door for him. "Get in hurry" I shout.

I follow after Bumblebee along with the small twins behind me. Optimus Prime is dead. That the only thing that running through my mind. He can't be dead. He just can't.

I don't know for how long we been driving and I think we lost the on the way back. Though I can't think straight. I'm only following Bee while the twins are behind me since if I were to be in the back. For sure I will crash into something.

It been awhile and I wasn't really paying any attainion to what was going on. I had three sparklings crying on my chest. Hot Rod close to my spark the most. I didn't have any word to say. I didn't know what to say. I felt horrible inside while Winter felt dead inside. Oh I miss my sister, dad, my mate and my brother-in-law. I wish they were here.

"Crystal!" I hear Sam shout. "huh" I said as I look at him. "can you read this, huh can you?" he ask. He show me a symbols on his arm.

"it an old cybertonian writing" I said. "I know but can you read it" Sam ask. "no sorry but my dad or…" I trail off. "if you can't read then we have to find someone who can" said Sam. "oh , look, who came stashing and back" said Skids. I look over to see Leo coming.

"hair grown like a chip, there, look it" said Mudflap. I roll my eyes. "I had a bit a mild panic attack earlier, alright?" said Leo. "that's 'cause you're a pussy" said Mudflap. "I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through and…I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help" said Leo. "who" ask Sam. "robo-warrior" Leo answer.

_**Review **_


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers Crystal

Please note I do not own transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 11

With that set and done we were off to this Robo-warrior which was in New York. I was driving behind Bumblebee with the small twins behind me. "this guy, Robo-warrior…" Sam trial off over the com link. "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we hacked this site and I maybe saw some of…uh alien drawing or whatever" said Leo. "I can't but feel that we I going to meet someone we know" I said.

We came to a stop infront of a meat shop. "this is it" said Leo. "yep deil. Good front" said Sam. "alright, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go , alright?" said Leo. I growl as I get out of myself. "we don't have time for that" I said. I walk into the shop with Mikeala and Sam behind.

"it's him! It's him! That's the guy right there" shout Leo. I look to see who it was. I face fall in shock. "OH FUCK NO! it the return of the jackass" I shout. "No" said Jackass. "You gotta be kidding me" said Sam. "alright, meat store's closed. Everyone out!" shout Jackass.

"wait a minute, you know this guy?" ask Leo. "we're old friends" said Sam. "friends my ass" I said. "yeah right, friends" said Jackass. Then he get in Sam and I's face. "you're the case that shut down sector 7. Got the tie-band disbandment, no more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing" said Jackass.

I only glare at him and he glare right back. "all 'cause of you and yours little criminal girlfriend" shout Jackass. Then he point at me with a very death glare. "are the fucking kicking-nuts alien bitch" he shout.

I smirk as I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. "Yeah I miss you too and so did my foot" I said. Then jackass started yelling with his mother. I smirk. Oh this is too much.

"you live with your mamma?" ask Mikeala. "no, my mamma live with me, it a big differents" said Jackass. "no it does not" I said. "yes it does. They got your face all over the news, alien boy" said jackass. "yeah I know" said Sam. "we got eyes too, Jackass" I said. He only glare at me.

"and NEB-1, still kicking, huh? How did that happen. I don't want to know what you're hiding but I don't want anything to do with it so, goodbye, you never saw me. I got bagels to shcmidit" said jackass as he walks away.

"wait! Give me 5 seconds. Look, hold on, I need your help" said Sam. "Really?! You need my help?" said Jackass. "I need…look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little cabbot, placed a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home moive and on top of that, I've a wanted fugitive. So you think you got it rough?" shout Sam. Alright he grow some balls.

"you said it projecting images of your brain?" ask Jackass. "right" answer Sam. "meat locker, now!" shout Jackass. Can he get any more weirder? I roll my eyes was I just follow him.

Like any meat locker, there were dead animals. "dead pigs" said Leo. "yuck" said Mikeala. "you could say that again" I said. "what your about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother" said Jackass. I could only roll my eyes. Jackass open a door.

"dead pig, swine flu" said Leo. "not good" said Sam. "now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig. There's a story behind this" said Jackass. "oh so glad that I can't eat human food anymore" I said as we climb down a ladder. Though I kick Leo when he was looking up my ass. "I am marry woman with kids, asshole" I shout.

We then came to a room where I saw lot of papers and there was also a Tv. "ok files, files, files, we're talking about symbols" I hear Jackass said. "hey jackass, you do know that you could go to jail right" I said. And he just ignore me. "okay, cube-brain" said Jackass. Then he show papers with the symbols that we are looking for. "any of these look like the symbols you saw?" ask Jackass.

Sam looks it over and then look at Jackass. "where you get these?" he ask. "before I got fired, I coached S-7's scrawny, drooldy 75 years of alien research which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they're been here for a long, long time. How do I know that" ask Jackass. "because you're a stalker" I ask. "NO!" shout jackass as he pass a box to Leo, "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings and ancient runes all over the world" said Jackass.

Jackass then slap picture in front of us, show the place that had these markings on. "China, Egypt, Greece" he said. Then he show as a film. "shot at 1932, these the symbols you're seeing in your head?" ask Jackass. "yeah" answer Sam.

"same ones over here, right?" said Jackass as he poke at each picture. " so tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing?" he ask. He look at us with a crazy look. I step back a little. "Aliens" was his answer. Three more step will do it.

"and I think some of them stayed. Check this out" he said. He show us more picture. "primus what a stalker" I said. He only glare at me and I glare back. "anyway, Project Black Knife" said Jackass as he show the files.

"robots in disguise. Hiding here. all along. We detected radioactive signature all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed! Me, can you imagine that?" ask Jackass. "oh I believe them alright" I said while looking around the room, "no doubt about that".

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here" said Sam. "on earth? On another source" ask Jackass. "on earth" nod Sam, "okay, and that the these symbols, the maps in my head would lead him there" said Sam. "should you talk to your Autobots friends?" said Simmons.

"we can't and do you think why we came here in the first place" I ask. "no, no, no the source is before. whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. it's before them" said Sam. So it came before them" said Simmons.

"before them" said Sam. "well then, report…unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean I'm not on speaking term or whatever…" said Simmons. Mikeala and I look at each other with a small smile. "actually. We are" Mikeala and I said. "I'll get it, be right back" I said. I turn off my holoform. I get out of myself again and grab the box in my trunk.

I can back to the bottom of the meat locker and I slam the box on the table. "hey let me out" shout the con. "it could get a little sad" said Mikeala. "open it" said Sam. With that the con flew out but I put a change on him making it like a leash.

"I'm gonna so many Decepticons on your butt!" shout the con. "hey" I shout as I pull on the change. "behave" shout Mikeala with a blow torch to his face. "what is it, a Decepticon?" ask Sam. "no Sam it Mojor, of course it a Decepticon" I said.

"well can you train him" ask Sam. "we're tried too" said Mikeala. "yeah" I said. I watch as the con bite the change like a dog. "I spent my whole adult life, coming a plan of alien" said Simmons. "you're very furious" mumble the con. "and your caring it around what are your purse like a little Chihuahua" said Simmons.

"huh" said the con. He turn around to glare at Simmons. "wanna throw down you pubic fro-head" said the con. I pull the change towards Mikeala and I. "hey we're sorry ok" I said. "Yeah, we're sorry about your eye" said Mikeala.

"but you know if you be a good boy, I won't let Mikeala torch your other eye" I said. "yeah ok" said Mikeala. "yeah just tell us what these symbols are" I said as Mikeala point it out. "please" said Mikeala. He only glare a little at us but he look down to the pictures.

"Alright, uh, oh I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but, uh these guys…do. Where the feak did you found photos of these guys" he said. "is this them" said Sam.

"yeah, Sakers, pal. Oldest of the old. Oh they're been here for thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what, nobody tells me nothing. Oh they're translate those symbols for ya. And I know where to find them" said the con. "show us" said Simmons.

He nod as he turn around to point on the map of the U.S. "closest one's in Washington" said Simmons. "Then Wshington we go. Come on we have no time to waste" I said before turning off my holoform.

_**Review**_


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers Crystal

Please note I do not own Transformers only ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 12

"god damn my eyes hurt like bloodly hell" I growl. Hey what you don't know what happen a hour ago. Oh my poor eyes. I seen many things in my life that will make a full grown man piss himself but what I saw made my eye bleed. Lucky me that they didn't bleed. Though I wish it could.

_**1 hour ago**_

_After a long drive to Washington and we came to a museum. "Smithsonian air and space museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever want to be was an astronaut" said Simmons. "what to stalk more aliens" I said. I then scream. _

"_OH FUCK MY EYES" I scream. That jackass tore off his pants and he was wearing a tong. A TONG! Not only that but he took his pants in front of my head lights aka MY EYES. _

_While I was screaming and crying there with Mikeala trying to calm me down while jackass told the plan. "OH PRIMUS THE HORROR" I scream. _

_**Now **_

Oh I feel so cool, once I see Ironhide I will jump him and drag him off. Leaving the kids with Winter. Anyway Bumblebee told me the plan and we been waiting for them to show up.

I am so bored. I was close to falling into recharge when I hear a loud crash. Finally some action. "show time boys" I said before driving off.

We drive to the back of the museum and I saw lots of planes. Also I saw a big old con and everyone running after it. Ok today is weird.

When we were close enough we stop and watch as gramps walks around blabbering whatever. While the others try to stop him from breaking the planes. Ok this is getting annoying. I transform and I grab old-timer's arm. "alright gramps calm your aft down" I said.

"I can't now I have a mission" yell gramps. "well I say that mission could wait" I yell as I slam him down to sit. My daddy will be so proud of me. now I know what dad has to go through. Please primus that my dad doesn't end up like this old timer or my mate who is older then my dad. Though I got the feeling that my mate will end up like this.

"what planet am I on?" he then ask. "you're on Earth" I answer. "Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it "dirt". Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" asked old-timer, "who's winning?" "the decepticons" I answer.

"well I changed side to the Autobots" said old timer. "what you mean "change sides"?" ask Leo. "it a choice. It's intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who want to live a life filled with hate?" ask old timer. "meaning you don't have to work for those miserable freaking decepticon?" ask the con.

"if they set on their way they destroy the whole universe" said old timer. "yeah we have two cons that change from a con to a bot, Barricade and Frenzy they change sides" I said. "I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides, Warrior Goddesses!" said the now ex-con.

I watch as he get on Mikeala's leg and started humping. "who's your little Autobot?" said the ex-con. "awe your cute" said Mikeala. "name's wheelie. Yeah…huh…say my name, say my name" said Wheelie as he humps her leg.

"what are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" ask Sam. "at least he faithful, Sam" said Mikeala. "yeah, well he's faithful and he nude and he's perverted" said Sam. I could only smirk. Someone is jealousy. "can you just- can you stop!" said Sam as he kick Wheelie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yell Wheelie. "I don't wanna argue it" said Sam. I smirk. "what were you saying" yell Sam. "I told you my name was Jetfire" yell old-timer. Well now I don't need to keep calling him old-timer.

"wow, someone shit the bed this morning" said Wheelie. I then realized something. I growl as I kick Wheelie off my foot. "I have a mate and his name his IronHide" I said. I think Wheelie almost glitch. "I have problems of my own and it started with my mother. My ancestor have been here for centuries. My father, was a wheel! The first wheel! Do you know what he transfom into?" ask Jetfire.

"no" said Leo and Sam. "NOTHING! But he did so with honor, dignity and-" said Jetfire but was cut off. He just frat and a pearuhshoot was the gas bubble. Then he fall over. Damn frat could be very deadly. "my boosters are fired" said Jetfire.

"I think we could help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things that you don't know. I do" said Sam. "I don't think he knows anything" said Leo. "You took the words right out of my mouth" I said.

After while sam was drawing the symbols into the earth with the knife I gave him. What don't look at me like that. "I could draw this all day. These vivid symbols, they're symbols but they are in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind. And Megatron wants what's on my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen" said Sam.

"the Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. He's always apocalypse, chaos, etc… His suspects, they were a part of my mission the fall and search, I remember now. Of the dagger's tip and the key!" said JetFire.

"wait slow down, the dagger's tip, the key what are you talking about" I ask. "no time to explain. WHOLE ON EVERYBODY" yell Jetfire. There was a blue light that surround us all. "wait what going on" I shout. "whole still or your going to die" he yell still.

There was this blinding light and the next thing I know I'm in the air. " WHAT THE FU-" I couldn't say more as I landed on my face. Damn it I could feel the sand getting into my gears.

"SAM" I hear Mikeala. I stand up as I try get the sand out. "where are we? Simmon!" yell Sam. "hey! Yeah!" yell Simmons. "hey are you guys ok" I shout. "yeah" shout Mikeala. "hey! I think we're in Vegas!" yell Leo. Yep their ok.

"that really, really hurts. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could've gotten killed okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have hear from-" said Simmon but was cut off. "OH SHUT UP" Jetfire and I yell. Primus he a pain in the ass.

"I told you I was opening the space bridge. It the fastest way to travel to Egypt" said Jetfire. "what did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything! You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" yell Sam. "don't you dare get slimy with me, fleshing. you were dooly informed" said Jetfire.

"can you stop for a second. Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit assemblance and peace of mind?" said Sam. "this plant was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the life blood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust" shout Jetfire.

I saw that his parts were falling off. "do you have any idea what is like a slowly fall apart and die" he shout. "let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer. Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot, tell it" said Simmons.

"somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machince. It harvest Energon by destroying suns" said Jet fire.

"destroy suns" Sam and I said. "you mean blow them up?" ask Leo.

"yes. You see, in the beginning there were seven primes, our original leaders. And they set out in the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The primes set out with one rule: Never destroy a planet with life. until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name, for ever more was the fallen" said jetfire. Then he show us a hologram of him. "he despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machince. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership" said Jetfire.

From there was a violent fight over that key. "a great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The fallen who was stronger than his brothers and so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find" explain Jetfire.

He turn the hologram off. "somewhere buried in this desert, that deadly machine remain. The Fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more" said Jetfire. "ok how do we stop him" ask Mikeala.

"only a Prime can defeat the Fallen" answer Jetfire. "Optimus Prime" Sam and I said. Jetfire looks at us in surprise. "so you two met a Prime. You two must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? on this planet?" ask Jetfire. I look down. "he sacrificed himself to save me" answer Sam.

"so he's dead. Without a Prime it's impossible" said JetFire. " but his mate and sparklings lives" I said. "really you must me his mate then. So then where are his sparklings" ask Jetfire. "no I am not his mate, my sister is but I do have his son" I said. I open my sparkling hold and let the kids out.

"Sparklings. Never seen them for such a long time" said Jetfire. I notice that his optics soften when he saw the kids. "The red and yellow mech is Hot Rod, also known as Optimus Prime's son" I said. Jetfire look at Hot Rod more closely. "You my boy will do great things in the future like your father" said Jetfire.

"I am" ask Hot Rod. "Yes, I could already see it" said Jetfire. "So this guy a prime can't he fight the fallen" ask Leo. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT HE JUST A SPARKLING" Jetfire and I yell. "he doesn't know how to fight and he just a little kid" I shout.

"then how about his "mate" then" said Simmons. "no good there either, she will have to hold the Matrix of Leadership to be able to hold the title" said Jetfire. "so no one can stop the fallen now" I said. "I wish Uncle Prime was here" said Dark Star.

"yeah he could beat that bully" said Midnight. "I wish both my mom and dad were here" said Hot Rod. "wait hold on a second, so the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine… Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life" ask Sam.

"it was never designed for that purpose but it's an energy like no other" answer Jet fire. "so there a way to get my dad back" ask Hot Rod. "It sound like it" said Midnight and Dark Star. "so then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" ask Sam.

"follow your mind, your map, your symbols, what you got in the sand it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now, go! That was my mission. It's your mission now! Go before the Decepticons find me and find you" yell Jetfire. "thanks for the help" said Hot Rod.

"it was my honor but I want you to always remember this, always" said Jetfire. "what is it" he ask. "is to never give up and keep trying and believe in yourself. Never forget that Hot Rod" said Jet Fire. "I won't" said Hot Rod. "See you" I said. I grab the kids and put them back into my hold. We took off and once we found road. We transform and we were off.

_**Review **_


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers Crystal

Please note I do not own Transformers only ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 13

Today had been annoying. Once after we leave Jetfire, we were chase by cops and then went past a check point. Then we get chase by cops again. At least Sam, well Simmons made a call to Lennox to bring Optimus. Meanwhile I told in full detail to Winter. Hopefully explain to them.

Anyway after the check point we came to a city. We climb up stairs which was in fact hard. "undercover, yo, you gotta blend in with your surrounding. You know, you gotta be a part of the landscape" said Skids before bumping into bee.

So did his twin who bump into me. I ignore him as I look up to the pyramid. "awesome" I hear Simmons, "I think aliens built that. Yeah, yeah, yeah". I could only roll my optics. I saw the abandon building. "alright everyone stay here while, Bumblebee, the twins and I drive around the city" I said.

"yeah alright" said Sam before opening the door. I open my sparkling hold and the let the kids out. I bend down to their level. "I want you to stay with them ok and if something happen I want you to get them out of here, alright" I said. "yes mom/aunt crystal" said the kids. "good" I said. I transform and with that we went off around the city.

After scanning the whole city, I came back to the others. The first once I got there was the kids ran towards me. they didn't want to leave my side as they we scare that I will die like Optimus. More so for Hot Rod who wanted the most to stay close to my spark at all time. Since my spark is like Winter.

It was very early morning and the kids were in my lap asleep. I could only look into the air and sigh heavy. I miss my family. This the first time that I was always from Winter for so long. We were always together and when we do apart it will be for a couple hours. I sigh again as I could see some of the sun.

"aunt Crystal" I hear Hot Rod. I look down to him as he was rubbing his eyes. "yes" I answer. "will that key thing really will being daddy back to life" he ask. I look away from a little. I'm not sure of myself. "I don't know but we can't give up hope, remember grandpa black bird say" I ask.

"yes but I miss my daddy and my mommy" said Hot Rod. "Oh baby I know, I miss them too" I said. "I know mommy there in my spark but I can't feel daddy. I feel empty" he said. "we can't give up Hot Rod, your daddy wouldn't" I said. "I still miss them" said Hot Rod as he move more closer to my spark. "I know, I know" I said.

"ok, can you see those three star?" I hear Sam said. "huh" I said. I look over to see them walking over. "what going on" I ask. "I may have a clue, now do you see those three star there. You see how the last one touches the horizon" ask Sam.

"yeah what about it" I said. "well that's Orion's belt. It's also called the Three Kings and the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids in Giza built them to mirror those stars. So it's like an aerial staring straight in the face" explain Sam.

"they all point due east towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra" said Simmons. "and we are getting closer on finding that key to bring my daddy to life" said Hot Rod. "it seem like but come let get a move on" I said. With that set we went to the location at top speed. Things I started to look up.

When we got there it is a temple blend in with the rocks. "this is one big door way" I said. "it's here somewhere, guys" I hear Sam said. "Oh yeah" ask Leo. I walk inside only to see that it empty and just a small room well small to Bee and I.

"'cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on" ask Leo. "on his defense, this is the biggest doorway. I've ever seen in my entire life" said Simmons. "you got that right" I said.

"oh, okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quirk search, alright? Said Leo as he turn in a circle, "uh , nope". I only roll my eyes. "ever questioned mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before. there's nothing here" shout Leo.

I look away. I don't want to believe it. "you realize it's heart-break despair, kid. Sometime, you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechaun went and booby-trapped it" shout Simmons. "I'm listening to you. You live with your mother" shout Leo.

"it not over" I hear Sam said. "it is over. It done" said Leo. "why are we still listening to you punk-ass? I mean, what kind of dumbfucks accept my ding my rims?" said Mudflap. "kill Megatron. How about that?" said Skids.

"well he didn't get the job done you know, I mean 'cause he zapped, man" said Mudflap. "you scared?" ask Skids. "well, scared? Scared of your ugly face" said Mudflap as he push his twin. "I'm ugly? we're twins, you stupid genius" yell Skids.

Then they started fighting with each other. I sigh in annoy as I grab Sam and Mikeala away. "guys, hey, hey" shout Sam. "you like the way that feels" shout Skids. "Bumblebee" I said. "I got it" said Bee.

Bee go the twins in both hands and slam them together with their heads and throw them out. "now that over" I said as I set Mikeala and Sam down. I look over to the wall to see that it crack and that I saw air into it. Simmons and Sam went over and started pulling the wall.

Once they did was shock, to see metal along with the symbols. "oh my god! The symbols" said Sam, "Bee shoot it".

We back away as Bee point his gun and then shoots. The air went straight into the hole that Bee made. I transform and turn on my holoform as I follow them into the hole. I was surprise to see that this is the Tomb of the Primes. "This is the part which they found slicon" said Sam. "the Tomb of the Prime" said Simmons. He then yell out which echoes his voice.

I look round but I notice it. I walk over and Sam and I bend down to it. "the Matrix" Sam and I said. He then pick it up and my jaw drop. The Matrix. The key to bring Prime to lost turn into dust. "thousands of years turned to dust" said Simmons. "this isn't how it's supposed to end" I said.

I hear the sound of familiar plane. Look like Lennox and the other has arrive. "hear that" said Simmons. He then run out. "US air force. C-17s" I hear him shout. "what a C-17" ask Leo as he leave. I leave. I sat down next to Mikeala. We went so far and now. Nothing.

"you can't bring him back, Sam there's nothing left" said Mikeala. Sam stand up. "LOOK, LOOK AROUND YOU! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all. They just haven't end like this. There is a reason that we're here. the voices and the symbols in my head led us here…for purpose" said Sam.

He then take his shoe off and grab his sock. He then pile the dust into the sock. "everyone's after me because of what I know. And what I know, is that this is going to work" said Sam. "how do you know it's going to work?" ask Mikeala.

"because I believe it" said Sam. I smile as I stand up and place an hand on his shoulder. "I believe and I still can't believe that you have grow so much" I said, "now come on, let go".

We walk out the place and up to Simmons and Leo. "think you could bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" ask Simmons. "absolutely. Let go!" said Sam.

We were on the road again on full speed but half way there I saw the flare. "that them alright" I said. Though I pick something my scanner. Oh shit it a con! Just when I thought of it. Missiles were fire. We drive while doughing the missle that were fire by Starscream.

Though he flew off. We stop and the other got out of Bee. "we gotta split up" said Sam. I transform. "he right, Bumblebe and I will be decoy and lead the Decepticons away while you four get to Optimus" I said.

"no I'll help throw their fire away. you Sam get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid" said Simmons. "thank you" said Sam. I open my sparkling hold and let the kids out. I blend down to their level.

"kids I know this is dangerous but I want you three to be brave. Since you three are dirt bikes I need you three to help Sam get to Optimus, ok" I said. "daddy" said Hot Rod. "yes now go we don't have much time left" I said.

"we love you" said the kids as they give me a hug. "I love you three too" I said. The kids back and transform into dirt bikes. Dark Star as a two wheeler and Midnight and Hot Rod as four wheeler.

Sam and Mikeala hop on Hot Rod and they speed away. "alright bee it go time" I said. I transform and we speed away. please be save kids. Be careful.

_**Review **_


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers Crystal 14

Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 14

I chase down Starscream with Bumbelbee way behind me. I growl as I still remember that asshole blow out my arm. I had dad yell at me while having a wrench to the head. I now know how wrenches felt. Sorry Winter for throw wrenches to you in the past.

I speed up as my target was close. I saw a cart and I use to to fly into the air. I transform and land on Starscream.

"YAHOO JET JUDO THANK YOU SUNSTRAKER AND SIDESWIPE" I laugh.

"get off of me" yell Starscream.

"uh let me think a NO beside this is FUN" I laugh.

"hey Crystal think you could handle Scream" said Bumblebee in the com link.

"hell yeah, go on and save Sam and the other" I said.

"alright" said Bumblebee.

"get off of me" scream Starscream. I only laugh.

Then starscream transform and before he could blast me. Well I blast him and blow off his arm. He scream in pain. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW JACKASS. THAT FROM MISSION CITY" I yell.

"YOU IDIOT WE ARE STILL IN THE AIR. I CAN'T FLY ANYMORE" scream Starscrem.

"THAT GREAT NEWS" I laugh.

"YOU CAN'T FLY FIRST OF ALL" yell Starscream.

I laugh until I stop when his words hit me. I look down to see the ground coming up fast. I started screaming.

"OH MY PRIMUS I'M GOING TO DIE" I scream.

"WHAT ABOUT ME" yell Starscream.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU" I yell.

We both scream as we hit the ground. Actually at the last second Scream use me as a pillow. I hit the ground hard with scream on top.

I open my eyes to see that everything change. I also hear whispering. I snap to my feet. Oh my god did I die. I want to die in the battle not from falling with a fat scream on top. Damn what a big shame to my pride.

"Mother to creator to all" said a whisper.

"Who there" I yell.

"Mother to creator to all" said the whisper.

"Who the hell are you" I shout.

"Mother to creator to all" said the whisper.

"What the fuck are you talking about" I yell.

"Mother to creator to all" said the whisper.

"show your self" I shout.

Lucky for me it didn't whisper again. But the black hole under my feet. That another story. I scream as I fell in with voices all around whispering over and over about "mother to creator to all".

I felt like I was being shock. "DAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS" I yell. I look around to notice that everything was the same I been before. I stand up and I felt my eye twitch. There in the sand was a body print of myself. Starscream I will get that asshole.

"*CRYSTAL*" yell Winter in our sister bond.

"AH" I shout.

"*WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO YOU. I FEEL YOUR SPARK GO OUT ONE SECOND AND COME BACK THE NEXT. WHAT THE FUCK*" yell Winter.

"*I DON'T KNOW AND DON'T YELL AT ME*" I yell.

"*I AM NOT YELLING*" yell winter.

"*THEN WHY IS YOUR VOICE RASIE*" I yell.

"*just get your aft here*" said Winter.

"*I, I captain*" I said. I transform and headed towards the other.

When I saw the kids alright, I transform and grab them into my arms. "THANK PRIMUS YOUR ALRIGHT" I shout.

"MOM/AUNT CRYSTAL" they shout. We laugh.

I look down to the kids. "you did an awesome job you three" I said.

"thanks" they said.

"now Hot Rod I believe you want to be with your mother and father" I said. I smile as I was Winter kiss Optimus.

"yes please" said Hot Rod.

I laugh as I set him down and we run into Optimus's wating arms. I smile as I felt arms wrap me. "DAD" yell my kids.

"hey hide miss me" I ask.

"what happen I felt you disappear and reappear again" ask IronHide.

"I am not sure but I'm glad to be in your arms again" I said.

Well after healing some wounds and doughs some wrenches. Same old dad. Oh I should talk and I threw some as well. Hehehe. Well we got on a U.S boat as was heading home.

I stand in between IronHide and Winter as we watch Optimus walk over to Sam.

"thank you Sam for saving my life" said Optimus

"your welcome" said Sam, "thank you for believing in me".

Optimus nod before looking into the sky.

_**"Our races, united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in these memories, we live on."**_

I lean on Winter. "Hey when are you going to tell him" I ask.

"tell him what" ask IronHide. Winter smirk.

"right now" said Winter.

"ten bucks he faints" I said.

"crystal please, Optimus should be ok" said Winter.

"yeah fainting when you told him you were with Hot Rod" I said. I chuckle. Oh the great and mighty prime faint.

"what did you expect it was his first child" said Winter.

"yeah but "if" he faint you owe me ten bucks" I said.

"fine whatever" said Winter.

I watch Winter with a smirk as she walk over to Optimus. "Optimus" said Winter.

"yes Winter Light" said Optimus.

"I have something to tell you" Winter said with smile.

"what is it my love" ask Optimus. Oh here it comes.

"we are going to have a sparkling two in fact" said winter.

Prime just stood there. Wow I thought he was goin- Prime fall over board. Opps spoke too soon.

"MECH OVER BOARD ANYONE HAD A PRIME SIZE LIFE PREESERVER" I shout. Then this giant life preserver came my way. look at the damn thing.

"I WAS JOKING UH NEVER MIND. I'M COMING PRIME" I shout. I dive into the water with Winter behind.

"*good thing we had lessons huh*" I ask.

"*that doesn't matter right now*" shout Winter.

"*you own me ten bucks sis*" I laugh. "*CRYSTAL*" she shout.

I only laugh as we swim towards the stinking Optimus Prime.

_**Review **_


	15. Chapter 15

Transformers Crystal 15

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my occs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 15

It been about three years since whole Fallen thing. We lost the sisters along with Barricade. I haven't seen Frenzy for months after we told him the news. They were great friends, poor Frenzy. This is war and friends and family dies.

Though on the bright side of thing though. Winter gave birth to two healthy femme sparklings. They are so cute. One is black and gold while the other is white and blue.

The black and gold is named Dark Night while the white and blue is Sky Light. Again they are so cute. What super cute is having daddy prime holding them. too bad they couldn't stay like that forever.

Winter and I got upgrades and we were sexy like hell. all the mechs's jaw all drop. there were many wreaches throw and cannons fire on that day. Winter also disppear for about a day. I got to se spend time with my love though. so yeah that was a fun day.

We also got new Autobots but we still have some problems with the government but we made the deal so we help them with mission that involves humans. In short we are like spies. Oh great now I have that spy theme song stuck in my head.

Another thing that make me cry a little is that my once iPod sparkling is dating. You wouldn't believe who he is. Or should I say them.

Dark Star dating Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're so cute together and I ask when will I be seeing grandsparklings. Reaction everyone glitch when I ask. Expect Winter she and I were laughing.

Oh I could only remember when the twins ask for permission to court Dark Star. I laugh every time.

_**Flashback **_

_IronHide, Dark Star, the twins and I were all in our chambers. IronHide sat in his big chair that he love to sit. I call it the IronHide's throne. He will sit in that chair all the time cleaning his big cannons. Like now as the twins who look scare with a nervous Dark Star in the middle. _

"_so Sunstreaker, Sideswipe what did you two wanted to ask us" I ask. _

"_uh we wanted to uh… Sideswipe you tell them" said Sunstreaker. _

"_What!? we agree you were going to tell them" said Sideswipe. _

"_Guys?! why don't you both tell them" said Dark Star. _

_I smile as I understand of what going on. For the twins to be safe I sit down on IronHide's laps. "go on tell us" I said with a wink. _

_Dark Star smile at me. "come on guys go ahead" said Dark Star. _

"_uh…well…we will…like" said Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. _

"_out with it" growl IronHide. _

"_we will like to court your daughter" said the twins. _

_Everything became quiet. You could hear a pin drop. IronHide didn't move nor spoke. It was the clam before the storm. _

_I then mouth to Dark Star. "use the secret weapon" I mouth. She nod. _

"_Please daddy don't kill them. I really like them" beg Dark Star. She had a wide smile with big puppy eyes. Or what Winter, Dark Star and I call the secret weapon but to the twins they like to call it Hide's weakness._

_The twins along with Dark Star were ready to bolt. Then like any storm but in this case a big and I mean BIG storm hit in full blast. IronHide roar and I believe he will of tackle them if I wasn't in his laps. _

"_HONEY DON'T KILL THEM. GO YOU THREE I'LL HOLD HIM OFF" I shout. _

_"DON'T HAVE TO TELL US TWICE" they shout. Look like plan B is in order and if this doesn't work. Never stop driving Sunstreaker and Sideswipe._

_**End Flashback **_

And it work but it came with a threat. IronHide say no interfacing or he will blast the twins to Crybertron and back. I laugh as the twins were almost behind Dark Star.

There even more good news. Want to guess. I'm with spark! Yeah I am so happy. IronHide glitch when I told him. I didn't bet with Winter because I knew that he will glitch.

Any day now my little one will show. I can't wait to meet him or her. This will be my first child. I feel so proud but damn the mood swings.

Yeah half way I gain them and it been hell. Winter was ok but since I'm more like dad and since my mate is IronHide. Well mix it and well you got me.

Another thing though I have to say put on the base since me fighting out there will stress me and will stress my baby.

Since Ratchet is my dad. It was worst since he my dad and my doctor. I now know how Winter feels now.

Though in the mission. We discover that the human had kept something hidden from us. It was a ship called the Ark.

It was a ship that was blast off from Crybtron and it was a shine of hope that will end the war. But it disappear but only to be found on Earth's moon. Right now Optimus is piss. Very. This is not good.

You know I think I will guess about the future. Let look into Crystal's crystal ball. Hmm. I see a old hag walk into the base and start bitching around like she own the place which will add wood to the fire of Optimus.

Or a I may be wrong. HA. Like if.

Well I'm going to enjoy the show since when a piss off Optimus will snap at anyone. Oh this will be fun to watch. Times like these I wish I could eat popcorn. Hmm maybe I could ask WheelJack if he could make Energon popcorn.

_**Review **_

_**note for all: Yellow everyone if you go to my profile then you will find links to my ocs alt mode form the beginning. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Transformers Crystal 16

Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 16

Don't mess with me. I am so piss right now. I miss the show. You want to know what the hell happen.

Well I made energon popcorn and just as super bitch came dad order me out.

He said that if I become angry then I will stress my baby. We argue until he finish it off with doctor orders.

Orders my ass. That "move your aft or I will hit you upside the head".

It was no fair. Then I wanted to go to the moon but nooooo. It will stress baby. Well I kick and scream while IronHide drag me out of there.

Now finally I could watch this guy Sentinel Prime. Who was prime before our prime.

Be awake by the Matrix of Leadership. Oh good time adventure. Fighting a blond bitch, kicking con ass and saving the day.

Though my eyes hurt still from seeing jackass in the a tong. A shiver always run down my back every time.

I roll my eyes as Sam came in and got in trouble. Bumblebee went to save his ass again. I thank Bee actually. Winter and I could no longer watch Sam's ass 24/7. Though it was good times.

I walk over to see Sammy boy along with a blond girl. What the hell. Where Mikaela?

"yo bro long time no see" I said.

"Crystal is that you" ask Sam

"who else will call you Bro" I ask.

"uh you" Sam said.

"oh Sammy boy" I said.

"uh Sam who is this" ask the blond.

"Oh I'm sorry. Carly I want you to meet my sister Crystal and Sis I want you to meet my girlfriend Carly" said Sam

"sorry Crystal but we got to move" said Will.

"alright see you around bro" I said.

Everything went on a blur and finally we are going to awake Sentinel. Ok by blur I mean I fell asleep.

I stand in between Winter and IronHide as we all watch Optimus walk over to Sentinel.

"let us begin" said Optimus.

He then pull out the Matrix from his chest.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return" said Optimus. Before stabbing the key into the old prime's chest.

There was a light and then Sentinel attack Optimus.

"OH MY GOD IT ALIVE" I shout.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" shout Will.

"SENTINEL PRIME! IT IS I, OPTIMUS PRIME!" shout Optimus.

"Sentinel Prime it is alright. You are safe" Winter.

"there nothing to fear" said dad.

"we are here" said Optimus.

"you are among friends" said Hot Rod.

"you are home Sentinel" said Dark Star.

"the war? The war!" shout Sentinel.

"the war was lost. Crybertron is nothing more than a baring waste land" said Optimus.

"but we made a home here on Earth" said Winter.

"and it's human race is our allies" said Optimus.

"my ship we came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?" ask Sentinel.

"you save five of them including the control pillar" answer Winter.

"only five?! We once had hundreds" said Sentinel.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but may I ask what is this technology that you are looking for" said old hag.

"It is the ability that could be used to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and I alone can control it. It defines your law of physical to transport matter through time and space" said Sentinel.

"you are talking about a teleportation decvide. Aren't you?" ask old hag.

"yes for resorts, for refugees" said Optimus.

"refugees or for troops of soldiers, for weapon and maybe bombs. A mean in a instant strike it is a military function, isn't" said old hag

"it is our technology and it must be return" said Sentinel.

"yes if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere. Kinda clear customs first. A little formality call paper kinda secpie us from the animals" said old hag.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you he the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands it will mean the end of your world" said Sentinel.

The old hag glare at him before ordering Sam and Carly to follow her. I sigh. Finally she left.

"is all human are like that" ask Sentinel.

"some are Sentinel" answer Optimus.

Sentinel then look at me along with Winter and Dark Star. I don't like how he is looking at us.

"and who might these beauties are" ask Sentinel. I notice him puff up his chest to make him taller.

"I am Winter Light, Optimus's sparkmate" said Winter. I saw disappointment in his eyes.

"I am Crystal, IronHide's sparkmate" I said. More disappointment in his eyes.

"and I am Dark Star, Crystal and IronHide's daughter" said Dark Star.

"Who is courting us" growl Sunstreaker before grabbing her in a hug.

"yep" growl sideswipe. I guess they notice him flirting.

"I'm Hot Rod Optimus and Winter Light's son. And these are my sisters Dark Night and Sky Light" said Hot Rod to the sleeping sparkling.

"Midnight, Dark Star's twin brother" said Midnight.

"I am Ratchet the Medic but Winter Light and Crystal's father" said dad.

"IronHide the weapon specialist"

"Bumblebee the scout"

"Jazz first Lieutenant"

"Dino"

"Wheeljack but call me Que"

"Sentinel let me show you more around our base and later of Earth" said Optimus.

"understandable" said Sentinel.

Later that day I was in my bedroom along with IronHide.

Midnight has his own chambers along with Hot Rod and Dark Star started sleeping in her boyfriends's room.

So it somewhat became lonely without my little ones. This was probably how my human mother felt when Sam and I left home.

I still have IronHide and we're having a little one coming.

Though I can't help but shake a bad feeling.

Something bad will happen tomorrow. I think as I lay on top of IronHide as I listen to his spark beat.

_**Review**_


	17. Chapter 17

Transformers Crystal 17

Please note I do not own Transformers only ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 17

I was in my room the next day. Today the twins, Dino and Bumblebee went on a mission early in the day.

Then IronHide went got out for back up.

I'm so nervous for some reason. I feel my spark getting some aches.

I sense IronHide and I went to go greet him but I fell over.

My spark. It hurt like hell. I started screaming and cursing out.

It feel like someone is tearing out my spark.

"*IronHide*" I cry out into our bond.

"*Crystal*".

"*Hide what is wrong. It feels like-*"

"*dying*"

"*WHAT*"

"*Sentinel…Crystal I love you*"

"*NO NO IRONHIDE PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!*"

"*good-bye*"

I scream as I feel like someone blast me in the spark.

"_**IRONHIDE!" **_

The pain was too much and everything went dark.

_Ironhide…please…don't go…please __

"*CRYSTAL*"

Oh my head hurts but not how much my spark hurts.

"*CRYSTAL*"

Huh dad?

"*MOM*"

Midnight, Dark Star?

"*CRYSTAL*"

Winter Light.

I open my eyes to see my family.

"oh thank primus" said dad.

I feel empty. why? I groan as I sit up.

"what happen" I ask.

"you pass out" answer Dark Star.

"why?" I ask.

"because your spark was in too much pain" answer dad.

"ok then why my spark hurt" I ask.

It was slient. You could hear a pin drop. I look around for IronHide. I didn't feel him.

"where IronHide" I ask.

I felt the sadness in they're sparks.

"Where is IronHide" I ask again. Winter look up to me.

"Crystal you pass out because IronHide offline" she answer.

I look at her with shock. No it can't be. My strong mech. Dead. No I won't believe it. She lying.

No. Winter never lie. Never to me. I then started to cry. Oh primus. IronHide is gone.

I felt someone hug me. I look to see Dark Star and Winter.

"oh Crystal I know how it feel" said Winter.

"I miss him. I miss daddy" said Dark Star.

I couldn't say anything. My spark hurt too much.

I know Midnight, Dark Star and even my unborn sparkling is hurting.

I sob as I realized something. My unborn sparkling. She or he will never meet IronHide.

I growl. "who kill him. Who kill IronHide".

"Sentinel" answer Midnight.

"WHAT?! How?! Ok how long I been out?" I ask.

"you been out for about almost a day" said Winter.

"what a day" I said.

"that not the only thing" said Midnight.

"what" I ask.

"the human government are kicking the Autobots out" said Dark Star.

"WHAT" I shout.

"you five it time to move out" order a soldier.

"we will explain on the way" said Winter. I sigh as I follow them out. I feel so empty.

We drove that I don't know for how long. The ship that we will be leaving on is call Xanthium.

It was the ship that brought the other Autobots. The wreckers were watching it. They are funny guys.

I look over to see Bumblebee talking with Sam.

I felt a tear fall. I lose my mate and now I'm losing my home with my human family.

When Bee was stop talking with Sam. I walk over.

"Sammy" I greet.

"Crystal" he greet back. I transform and turn into my holoform.

I step out of myself with my baby belly showing to the world. I had tears running down my face.

"so this is it" I ask.

"yeah, it look like it" said Sam.

Oh I couldn't stand it. I tackle Sammy into a hug and cry on his shoulder.

"I can't leave my baby Sammy behind" I cry.

"even you are annoying as hell and even though you are not my real sister. I still love you as one. I want my big sister to stay" cry Sam.

"I love you too Sam" I cry.

We stop as we hear a two trucks along with a car. I look over to see Sentinel, Megatron and Soundwave.

Dark Star's P.O.V.

I hear a very scary growl and I look to see it was coming from mother.

Instead of her beautiful blue eyes were replace with deadly blood red eyes.

Those eyes were set on Sentinel. She then made a loud roar that I could bet the whole U.S.A hear it.

"PRIME GRAB HER" yell Grandfather. Mother then leap towards Sentinel but was caught by Uncle Optimus.

She was kicking, roaring and trashing around like a wild animal. All with blood red eyes that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I was scared. I never seen mother like this.

"you fool you come here when you kill her sparkmate don't you know what happen to a femme when you kill her sparkmate" yell grandfather.

"well arrive to clam what is our" said Sentinel.

"what? Clam what. We are leaving right now" said Aunt Winter.

"what else to do you want from us" I yell.

Flinch as Uncle Optimus hiss in pain. I look over to see mother. She had brought out her claws and was clawing at Uncle.

"MOTHER PLEASE STOP! You are scaring me" I shout.

I yelp as I someone grab me and wrap their arms around me along with tentacles.

"let her go Soundwave" growl Sideswipe.

"you see we have come here to bring our femmes" said Sentinel.

"_**WHAT! I AM NOT OWN AND I WILL OFFLINE YOU!"**_ roar mother. Her voice doesn't belong to her.

"well brother you don't seem to take care of your own femmes" said Megatron.

"come along Winter Light" said Sentinel.

Winter growl. I froze as a gun was pointed to my head. I watch as my family and my twins froze.

Even mother went back to normal. She was still piss but more worry.

"now Crystal come peacefully or your daughter will be offline. Now you don't want that" said Megatron.

"you too Winter Light, come along" said Sentinel.

Aunt and Uncle look at each other and I know that they were talking over they're bonds.

Aunt then started to cry as she walk forward to Sentinel's waiting arms.

Mother growl but walk forward as well and into Megatron's waiting arms.

We then were drag away with weapons point to our heads. I watch my family as we be drag away.

Midnight and Sunstreaker were being hold down while grandfather and Uncle Sam cry.

Sideswipe fall to his knees and I saw that he too was crying.

I even saw my mighty proud strong Uncle. Optimus Prime with tears running down his face.

"you will be my mate little femme" I hear Soundwave purr.

I shiver in fear. I started to cry. This is how my life going to be?

_**Review **_


	18. Chapter 18

Transformers Crystal 18

Please note I do not own transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 18

Everything seem like a blur. I hear voices but they were distance. I felt empty. I feel useless. I lost my mate. I lost my family but my sister and daughter. Which I don't know where they are at.

I'm only a toy to Megatron. I am weak. There nothing left. Humans becoming slaves. All to restore Crybertron.

There was no more hope.

I sat in between Winter and Dark Star at a building in Chicago. With us was Megatron and Sentinel. I sigh.

I look over to see that one human started to yell.

"AUTBOTS! ALIVE! THERE HERE!"

"decepticons defend the pillar" order Megatron.

They alive and here. there is hope then. A battle is coming. I am going to fight to the end.

I look at Dark Star and Winter they both nod.

Megatron and Sentinel had there back towards us.

We roar a warrior cry and tackle the mechs. We push them over the building and we jump onto those cons ships.

"TILL ALL ARE ONE" we shout.

I smash into the door of the ship. "huh" yell the con.

"hello" said Dark Star.

I grab the con and throw him out. "and good-bye" I shout.

I climb into the ship. We were falling to the ground. "Crystal do you know how to control this ship" ask Winter.

"oh yeah it easy. It like riding a bike" I said.

"then why are we still falling" ask Dark Star.

"uh I'm rusty. Haven't rode a bike in years" I said.

"Crystal" shout Winter.

"heading towards ground" shout Dark Star.

"I have eyes too" I said.

Then before we hit the ground we slice the ground a little before shooting up.

"AWESOME" I cheer.

"YOU ARE NUTS" yell Winter.

"YAHOO" cheer Dark Star.

Since Dark Star and Winter didn't had any weapons they had to hold on for dear life. While be I'm having the time of my life here.

this ship has so many weapons. Oh so many buttons which one to choice. Oh what does this button do. I think I will push red button. Oh a rocket. I laugh.

As I was flying I saw the wreckers and they were shooting at Shockwave.

I then started shooting at Shockwave. I was close to the ground which Winter and Dark Star hop off. They ran off somewhere they are most needed.

I saw the wreakers drive off but I cover them. when they got out I flow off somewhere else. As I was flying around while shooting at anything that cons. I saw human planes. Hey those are N.E.S.T. . yeah we're back babe!

What the hell Starscream. He took down the planes and I thought was going to have a spark attack as I saw the humans jump out of the planes.

Then my jaw drop as I saw them fly. Oh my primus. What next pigs. That doesn't matter. They need help. I knew that they will be using com links and I got the feeling that Will is leading this party.

"Willy you there" I call.

"oh shit Crystal is that you" shout Will.

"who else will call you willy" I shout.

"never mind that. where the hell are you" he shout.

"behind your ass" I shout.

"wait?! That you" shout Will.

"yep and I am having the time of my life" I laugh.

"you are nuts" he laugh.

"hey Winter had the same thoughts" I said.

"yeah really well mind watching us and not have us get kill" ask Will.

"I live for it Will" I said.

I follow after them and I saw more ships.

"OH SHIT" I scream. A blast hit my side which sent my ship to crash land. Before I hit ground though I abandon ship. I'm not those kind of people that will go down with the ship.

"you are a horrible flyer" shout Will.

"shut up" I shout.

I started traveling the street on the way I jack some weapons and started blasting any cons. I saw Starscream though. Oh revenge babe. I follow him as much I can since these damn building were in the way.

"you can't hid boy" shout Starscream. Oh hell no. I ran faster and I saw Starscream chasing Sam and Carly.

"YOU JACKASS PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN RACE" I roar. I blast scream as he fall backwards.

"SAM, CARLY GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE" I yell.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE" Sam shout.

"Starscream I have a bone to pick with you" I shout.

"you again why don't you stay away" yell Scream.

"hey remember the time in mission city and in Egypt" I ask.

"uh". I shot at his arm and blast it off. He scream in pain.

"YOU BLAST MY ARM OFF YOU GLITCH" scream Starscream.

"THAT THE POINT ASSHOLE. YOU BLAST MY ARM OFF IN MISSION CITY" I yell.

I then grab him and body slam him into the building and onto the ground. I smirk as I left good body print.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" scream Starscream.

"FOR BODY SLAM ME IN EGYPT YOU FAT ASS" I yell.

I then drag him up and kick him follow that an upper cut. I didn't give him a chance to throw a punch at me or kick me. I then push my gun onto his chest. I look at him dead in the eyes.

"no please no, no" beg Starscream.

"and this is for killing my friends and almost killing my brother" I growl.

"NO" I blast his spark away along with four more. Over kill I know but five blast meaning five years of waiting to get my hands on him.

I ran down the street and I ran even faster when I hear gun fire with Dark Star screaming in pain. As I was running I saw the mother ship beginning to fall into the river. I hear screaming. I look up to see Wheelie, Brains and Frenzy. What the hell?

"OH WE ARE GOING TO DIE" screams Brains and Wheelie.

"STUD UP YOU GLITCH HEADS" scream Frenzy.

I jump into the air and grab them. with grace I land on my feet. I look down to them with a smirk.

"now no one going to die in my watch" I said.

"WARRIOR GODNESS GODDESS" shout Wheelie.

"hello pretty femme" said Brains.

Frenzy hit him upside the head along with Wheelie.

"Nice to see you again Crystal" said Frenzy.

I look to hear Dark Star screaming. I ran over to see her holding her chest in pain.

"what the hell happen" I ask.

"Soundwave force Dark Star in becoming his sparkmate" answer dad. I look over to see Sunstreaker blasting the already offline soundwave and Sideswipe was trying to comfort her. Then Dark Star pass out.

"ok Sideswipe you stay with Dark Star while everyone else we got to get to the pillars" order Winter.

I look down to the three mechs in my hands. "you three stay here" I said. they nod as I set them down. I froze as I felt something knocking inside my body. I open it to see Dark Night and Sky Light. Oh shit I forgot they were there.

"Sidesweipe watch over the twins" I said.

he nod as I set the two next to him. I look down to them in the eyes. "listen to Side at all cost" I order.

"yes Aunt Crystal" they said.

"good" I said.

"alright let roll out" order Winter.

"alright we're rolling" said Jazz.

We transform and drove off to the battle.

_**Review **_


	19. Chapter 19

Transformers Crystal 19

Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 19

We saw that the humans were in trouble and were battling the cons. We blast them away and fought into battle.

"TILL ALL ARE ONE" shout Winter.

"TILL ALL ARE ONE" we shout.

We dive into battle. We fought back and for. I hiss as someone blast my shoulder off but Jazz blast that person away.

Sunstreaker and Dino slice anything and since Dark Star was hurt. Well we have a crazy blood lust Sunny. Winter and Will shout out orders while everyone blast the cons.

"THIS IS OUR WORLD NOW" shout Sentinel. I growl as I blast at him. I smirk as I got him the shoulder. I dough the blast was heading towards me.

We were fighting I look up to see Crybertron. Not good.

As we were fighting I saw Optimus. Yahoo.

He came in like a world wind and slice and dicing any cons. He then offline Shockwave along with blasting the pillar.

"GET DOWN HERE SENTINEL" order Optimus.

"YEAH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MECH" I yell.

Then those two went at it while the rest of use blast the cons and try to get to the pillar.

"DECEPTIONS FIRE AT OPTIMUS" order Sentinel.

"AUTOBOTS, HUMANS FIRE AT SENTINEL" order Winter.

We try to blast the cons and Sentinel but the ships had us pin. So what I did was jump on one of them and high jack it.

Oh many buttons. I started blasting and starting having the time of my life…again.

"YAHOO" I laugh.

I then saw on the scanner that a missile was heading towards me.

"OH SHIT" I scream. Well time to abandon ship again.

This time instead of heading towards the ground I heading towards the water. Oh well.

"CANNON BALL" I laugh. I made a big splash. I say a ten points.

I saw Sentinel drive pass me. I start blasting at him while Optimus was chasing him.

I got out of the water and started blasting at any cons. I saw a clear shot of the pillar.

"DAD, BEE ALONG WITH ME" I shout.

We ran towards the pillar along with some humans. Dad and I shoot at the damn thing while Bumblebee did was tackle it.

The next thing was everything started to go upwards toward Crybetron. All the ship and the next thing there was a explosion and Crybetron disappear.

We won? We won!

We all started to cheer. Awesome.

We then started walking towards Optimus and he stood there. The mighty prime that we know and love.

He stood between the offline Sentinel and Megatron. I couldn't help to blast Megatron. What we need to made sure he is really dead.

"OPTIMUS" laugh Winter. I watch her ran over to Optimus and kiss him. I smile but then I frown. I look around. IronHide not here. he gone.

I smile at Dad as he place a hand on my shoulder. "I will repair his body for him and your family" said dad.

I nod to him. "Hide will wanted that" I said.

I then hug him. "Thank you daddy" I said.

"no problem my sparkling" said Dad.

I look over to see Bumblebee playing wedding music.

"I love this car" said Carly.

"Bee you have to slow down. Way down" said Sam.

"Sammy just ask her. This is your chance" I call out.

"CRYSTAL" he shout.

"What you want to die old without being marry and having kids. For crying out loud I wanted nieces and nephews from little Sammy" I said.

I laugh at Sammy's face.

I froze as I feel this big ass pain. I then started screaming.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE A BITCH" I cry out.

"SHE GOING INTO LABOR" Dad yell out.

"NOW! HERE AND NOW" yell Sam.

"HEY HELP THE SCREAMING FEMME THAT IN LABOR OR THIS FEMME WILL KICK YOUR ASS" I scream.

I was lay down as I open my chest while screaming my head off and threating to kick anyone ass. Winter was trying to couch me along with Dark Star.

Everyone else was a good distance away as I was throwing wrenches from my sub space. It felt like part of my spark was being tore off. God damn fuck. My spark was tore in two way.

IronHide and then Megatron but I pull forwards with Megatron but now a small part. God damn I think I'm going to die from this. If this keep up. Damn it to fucking hell.

I scream one more time before I hear a small cry. I breath heavily as I sit up.

Dad gave me my sparkling with a smile. "it a femme".

I smile as I look down to my sparkling. She was beautiful. She was pure white with gold rims and she had two blue crystal diamonds on her chest right on top of her spark and another on her forehead. It look like a crown.

She open her eyes and I almost cry. She had IronHide's eyes.

"What her name" ask Dark Star.

"I don't know" I said, "every name I could think of it doesn't fit her".

"Don't worry Aunt Crystal you will have the name for her" said Hot Rod. I smile.

"thank you" I said.

"we should get going. Go somewhere we could truly rest" said Winter.

"I agree with her" said Jazz.

"me too. I don't feel comfortable having my sparkling here" I said.

"and I have lot of wound to fix" said dad.

"let roll then. Autobots roll out" order Optimus.

_**Review **_


	20. Chapter 20

Transformers Crystal 20

Please note I do not own Transformers only ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 20

Two months went by since the battle of Chicago. We lost Wheeljack and IronHide. I still can't believe that they are actually gone.

Well like any of our comrades we fix them up and put them in a pod with the rest of our comrades that fought along side us all.

There still cons out there but we battle them and take them out. no problem there. Though the government that another problem. It a little bumping but we are fixing it.

Three months since my little sparkling was born but I still have no name for her. I also found out that I was spark along with Dark Star.

Since we didn't have sparkmates we became spark with Soundwave, Megatron and Sentinel took us three. Winter didn't get spark as she was with Optimus.

The twins were piss about it. Though they got over it a little. Since Dark Star say that it wasn't the kid fault.

Oh Dark Star and the twins became sparkmates. Dad glitch since Dark Star was spark again with the twins. Now Dark Star will have three sparklings. She glitch along with the twins.

I feel old I'm having three grandsparklings wonder how dad is feeling. Hehehe. He the great grandfather of the next generation of prankers.

Also Midnight is dating a femme named Silver Wing. We found her capture by the cons. She an Autobot with a con father.

No one trust her but Midnight help her and gave her a chance. She the first Autobot seeker in our ranks at the moment.

Right now I was walking around the base, Bumblebee an Jazz were watching my little one. My little one is such a happy baby. She so innoct but she a little spoil. I don't care she too cute. Oh I forgot one thing.

Since I once had human DNA and I grown like a human. So will my children. Remember I adopted Midnight and Dark Star from the All-Spark and since Winter came as the way she was.

Her children grow normal. But don't worry I will grow long as a Crybertronian along with my kids.

Though we will grown fast a human until 18 that when we stop growing. Then we age as a crybertronians. Good thing for my sparkling. She will last much longer as my cute baby.

I sigh as I walk down the hall. As I was walking I hear an alarm. What the hell. "hanger six had been invaded repeat hanger six had been invaded".

Oh shit. Hanger six is where our comrade are at. I shot forward. I was closer to hanger six.

When I got there I saw sparks of lighting. What the hell.

I saw everyone there and dad open the door. We froze on the spot.

There in the center of the hanger was my baby. She was sitting there with an innocent look as she look around with blank eyes with blue and white lighting all around her.

Speaking of those lighting. They were shooting into the pod with our comrades in them.

"she showing an All-Spark signature" said dad.

"WHAT" we all yell.

We look over to see all the pods's doors blast open. Then everything stop and I look at my baby as she was giggling. She then started crawl towards. I gasp as she was crawling towards…IronHide.

He not the only one but everyone that was offline was alive. They all had a confuse and daze look on they're faces.

"uh what happen" ask Acree.

Everything went on a blur from there. We told them all of what they miss when they were offline and that my sparkling broght them back to life.

Everyone had a blank look when everything was explain. Now the matter at hand is how is my sparkling brought them to life.

"from my scans she actually the all-spark" said Dad.

"what" I said.

"how" ask Winter.

"that I do not know but Crystal do you know anything. Like when the All-Spark was still intact" ask Dad.

I started to think and it then hit me. "yeah actually" I said.

"I remember I was just a human. You know only skin and bones and even my human doctor say so" I said.

"the day we first met, Crystal was just a normal healthy human" said dad.

"but when we came to the Havor Dam the All-Spark change her" said Winter.

"that might be it. Somehow you still had a some spark of that All-Spark which then pass over to your sparkling" said dad.

"not only that but remember when you all felt me disappear for a second" I ask.

They all nod.

"well I think I die and when I did I hear voices. They all say that I was "Mother to creator to all"" i said.

"I think it was the primes, Crystal" said Optimus.

"the primes" I said. I then look at my sparkling who was sleeping next to Hide's chest.

"so does this mean that my sparkling is the new All-Spark" I ask.

They were all silent but Jazz then spoke up.

"so does this mean that there still hope for our home. For Crybertron" Jazz ask.

We all look at my sparkling as she wake up. She giggle as she started playing with Hide's hand.

"what is her name" ask IronHide. I notice the softness in his eyes.

"I don't have a name for her. Every name doesn't seem to fit her" I said.

"How about, Crystal Hope" ask IronHide.

"Crystal Hope" I said. I like the name.

"That has a nice ring to her" said Jazz.

Then my sparkling then start laughing and giggling.

I smile at her. "I think she like it as well" I said.

"then her name is Crystal Hope then" said IronHide with a smile then.

I smile as well.

Now who is going to tell Hide that I am with spark that belongs to Megatron?

Review


End file.
